Son of Vesta, Demon of New Rome
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Percy's arm changes in a mission gone slightly wrong. This leads to him being betrayed, disowned and banished. Three unlikely Olympians take him under their wing. New Rome, meet Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, and champion of Mars and Minerva. WARNING: Devil May Cry content. Perciper, and Jeyna (Don't like, don't read.). Used to be called I Am Nero Redgrave
1. Hello, Camp Jupiter

**I Am Nero Redgrave**

 **Heavy Devil May Cry content, not like my other betrayal stories, Based on some other betrayal stories I read. Roman!Piper (again), and again, Perciper. Don't like? Don't Read.**

 **Chapter 1: Hello, Camp Jupiter**

* * *

Percy POV

A year after the end of the Titan War...

You all may know me as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, etc.

But NO. That's not who I am anymore.

I am Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, Champion of Mars and Minerva.

If you're wondering why I'm a son of Hestia and not Poseidon, well, it's a long story. But to summarize it: my _half brother, Richie Grant_ arrived at Camp Half-Blood while being chased by a trio of dracaena. I slew the monsters while he ran to the borders. There, he just said how he was the one who killed the dracaena while I just stood there. Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, and even Grover shouted at me for not helping.

Luckily, they changed their views on Richie after he showed his colors as an overgrown jerk. I forgave them for what they did. Oh, and Thalia left the Hunters after the Titan war now that the Great Prophecy was over. She still hangs out with the Hunters, though so, that's nice. Anyway, Richie started blaming me for things I didn't even do. I lost the trust of almost all of my friends but Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Jake, and Lou Ellen, the councilor of the Hecate cabin. The Hunters were not at camp too often, and obviously, they didn't like my egotistic half brother. It wasn't enough, though. I never even heard from Annabeth ever since she started rebuilding the damages at Olympus.

I was on a quest for Athena to get her permission to date her. My quest was to slay Hyperion, who escaped his tree prison. I caught him in the outskirts of Detroit. It was very difficult. I was worn out and the Titan taunted me constantly. But hey, I beat him.

Until that day went horribly, horribly wrong.

While I was walking back to Athena, who promised to meet me in an abandoned car plant, I was struggling to make it. I was about to pass out until I saw two mysterious people in front of me. One was a knight clad in gold, and another in pure darkness. I caught a glimpse of these two men before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was under the watchful eyes of Apollo and Athena. The sun god told me that my right arm changed and he can't do anything about it. When I looked at my right arm, my mind started freaking out.

My hand was glowing and my fingers became claws. I had red scaly like fingers, a glowing line ran from my arm to the tip of my now spiky elbow. Wavy marks of the change reached until somewhere above my elbow. More glowing lines slithered around until they hit my shoulder. When the lines stopped glowing, they were like random tattoos. **(DMC4's Devil Bringer.)**

When the wisdom goddess saw this, I only told her about the two men in armor. Regardless, she dismissed the issue of my arm and I got her permission to date Annabeth. When I got back, I saw her cheating on me for Richie. Poseidon conveniently showed up in front of me before I could demand what was going on. The sea god...F***ING DISOWNED ME BECAUSE OF MY FREAKY RIGHT ARM! Annabeth looked disgusted at me for the same reason, and Poseidon declared that Richie was Prince of Atlantis and Guardian of Camp-Half Blood, and I was a monster and a freak! Then, the idiot just straight up banished me! Even Poseidon agreed with this. What were the other gods doing, I had no idea. I just stormed out of the beach and took Riptide and supplies with me as I ran away. No one else could go against the orders of that idiot because of my... _ex-father._

But hey, hope survives best at the hearth.

While I was camping in the forest, Hestia, Athena, and...Ares, flashed in. The wisdom goddess was openly pissed at Poseidon's decision to disown me just because of the change in my arm. Ares called my new arm "cool" so he decided to train me in using it. They suddenly changed their outfits into what looked like Roman outfits.

I had the shock of my life: Roman demigods exist, and there's a camp for them at the other side of USA, somewhere in San Francisco. I decided to learn about them, all while abandoning my old Greek battle style and I didn't change to Roman styles, either. Instead, I developed my own styles.

Because it was time for Percy Jackson to disappear, I changed my looks. My skin was a little paler, my hair became snowy white, and my eyes became blazing orange with gold irises. **(DMC4's Nero)**

I also got an arsenal change.

My new sword, Red Queen, had a handle that resembled a motorcycle's. The hilt itself was red and had a guard. There's also some extra red and gold decoration above the guard. As for the blade, it was made of Adamantine, mortal steel, and some Stygian Iron. Orange Latin words were engraved on the blade that said "RED QUEEN". Whenever I rev up the blade, like a motorcycle, the sword spews flames, allowing me to deal heavy damage. Overall, this girl is my main weapon.

I also got a gun, Blue Rose. I know I can't shoot a bow properly but, I was surprisingly good with a gun. Blue Rose is basically a double barreled revolver. I was a good shot with it. Like Red Queen, it was labeled, four times however. There were orange Latin words that said "BLUE ROSE" on both sides of the two barrels.

I got another gun that I rarely used: Coyote-A, a sawn off shotgun enchanted to fight monsters. 'Nuff said.

Lastly, I got a katana named Yamato. It had an exquisite bronze guard, and a gleaming silver blade. This was my main weapon if I wanted to mess around with my foes.

After I finished training myself, I approached Lady Vesta, who chose to adopt me now that Neptune blatantly disowned me. I even got the blessing of Mars and Minerva. In other words, I could handle Red Queen's special ability with ease, gained improved fighting ability, like switching between weapons with ease, and tactical intelligence. I was also capable of summoning food, fire, and hope for others.

And as for the arm, I embraced the change. It was extremely durable, can do feats of superhuman strength and can create a large spectral arm for movement or offense. Because of all this, Minerva called it "Devil Bringer".

* * *

And here I am, on my way to Camp Jupiter. I hid Devil Bringer in a sling. I wore a red and black coat with short tails, a blue hoodie, and a regular shirt beneath it, camouflage pants, and black cowboy boots with orange flame patterns. Red Queen was sheathed on my back, Blue Rose and Coyote-A in my coat, and Yamato on my belt. I found the entrance after jumping over the River Tiber. Minerva told me that crossing it will take away the Achilles curse. It didn't matter since my mortal point betrayed me. Yet, I felt stronger than Achilles himself. Anyway, near the entrance, there were two guards. I'm guessing they're Romans.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Halt! Identify yourself!" one of the guards spoke. She had long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Nero stopped walking when she spoke. Before he himself could speak, a young lady in orange flashed in between Nero and the two guards.

"Hello." she said.

"Lady Vesta." the female guard muttered as both guards drop on their knees and bowed before the goddess.

"For what reason are you here, Lady Vesta?" the other guard, clearly male, asked. Vesta went over to Nero and patted him in the shoulder while looking at the confused guards.

"You, take me to your praetors, please." she ordered the girl. Hesitantly, the two guards nodded and the female guard took them through the entrance of New Rome. They stopped at the Principia, where a scrawny blonde man with menacing eyes and an arrogant look, a bigger blonde man with striking blue eyes, and a beautiful lady with obsidian black hair and black eyes. Nero eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Lady Vesta, it's an honor to meet you." the blue eyed man greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well, Jason."

"Who is the guy with you?" the girl asked.

"This is Nero Redgrave, my adopted son, and champion of Mars and Minerva. He served Olympus ever since he was 12 until...stupid mistakes forced me to adopt him."

"Cool. And, uh...no offense, Lady Vesta but why is his right arm in a sling?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say he doesn't want to show his real powers yet. Anyway, he's a new recruit, and his experience in battle and near-death situations should be more than enough for my son to enter your ranks."

"Yes, Lady Vesta. We could use more interesting people." Jason said with a smile.

"Good. Thank you." Vesta said, and gave Nero one last hug before leaving in a column of flames.

"Well, that's settled." the girl muttered.

"I know, right, Reyna?" Jason replied. The scrawny blonde cleared his throat, calling for the attention of Jason, Reyna, and Nero.

"As augur, this recruit will be checked with Auguries, just to be careful." he said smugly.

The son of Vesta glared at him with anger in his eyes. Deep down, he wanted to shove Coyote-A up his butt and pull the trigger.

"Don't question Lady Vesta's word, Octavian." Jason scolded.

"But who knows? He-"

The augur was cut off when he got the cool silver blade of Red Queen near his throat, startling the two praetors.

"I don't need anything from you, jackass. My mother's word is done, clear?" Nero hissed coldly. Octavian nodded and went on his way. Jason approached the son of Vesta as he sheathed his sword, grumbling.

"Come on, new friend. Let's tour New Rome then we'll have your test later!" the praetor happily said.

The two toured New Rome while having a conversation.

"And about what you did to Octavian, nice one. I've always wanted to scare him like that." Jason said.

"Jason, right?" Nero asked.

"Aye, Nero. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

'H...He must be Thalia's brother.' the son of Vesta thought but Jason spoke again.

"By the way, nice weapons. Anything else you got?"

"Aside from the katana and the large sword, a double barreled revolver, and a shotgun, all in my coat." Nero said, using his left hand to show Blue Rose and Coyote-A one at a time. The praetor's jaw dropped.

"And what did Lady Vesta say about you not wanting to show your right arm?" Jason asked, trying to take his mind off the guns.

"If I did show my arm, you would've been freaking out by now." Nero replied coolly. "And about your test, what's it about?"

"Simple, really. Kick ass and prove you're worthy to be in the legion." Jason explained straight to the point.

* * *

Jason and Nero approached the coliseum. Before they could approach the city, however, an armless statue started speaking.

"No weapons inside the Pomeranian Line!" it screamed.

"What?!" Nero asked, stung with confusion.

"Chill, Nero. Your weapons will be given back to you later in the coliseum." Jason explained.

The son of Vesta got his orders so he unarmed and unsheathed Red Queen, Blue Rose, Yamato, and Coyote-A. Jason and Nero crossed the borders and the son of Vesta got his weapons back upon reaching the coliseum. Reyna seemed confused by the weapons he carried. Jason made his way over to his seat beside his fellow praetor. He made an announcement to all the Romans.

"Romans! A new recruit is to join our ranks! Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, has taken our test! He will be fighting select warriors from the fifth to first cohort until he yields. Let the test begin!"


	2. A Test of Might

**Chapter 2: A Test of Might**

 **Well, this is becoming a rip off of the Perseus: Son of Vesta series.**

* * *

Third Person POV

"First, Dakota, son of Bacchus and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort!" Jason announced. A guy in Roman armor, walking like a drunken man and holding a golden sword came in. He was also carrying a flask of Kool-Aid.

"Dude, don't come in a fight drunk." Nero remarked.

"Where's your armor, man?" Dakota asked.

"No need." the son of Vesta replied, drawing Red Queen with his left planted the sword on the ground and revved up. Orange flames burned Red Queen, shocking the crowd until they died down.

"Begin!" Reyna ordered.

Dakota charged first at a fast pace. Nero didn't seem to care, so when he was at striking range, the son of Vesta swatted his opponent's sword away with Red Queen as if it was anybody's business. The son of Bacchus let his jaw drop in awe. Nero kicks him in the gut and places Red Queen's blade near his throat.

"Yield?"

"I...I yield." he struggled to say, probably too drunk with Kool-Aid to speak straight.

Snickers were heard from the first and second cohorts. Dakota got up and walked away. Reyna held her hand up to silence the crowd.

"Next, we have Gwen, daughter of Ceres and centurion of the Fifth Cohort!" Jason announced.

The Fifth Cohort started cheering loudly. Gwen was average height with brown hair and black eyes. She was holding an Imperial Gold spear while her gladius was sheathed.

"You have an odd arsenal, to be honest." Gwen said.

"I hope you're ready." the son of Vesta replied, resting Red Queen on his shoulder. Gwen instantly saw the labels on the sword unlike Dakota.

"Your sword's name is 'Red Queen'." she muttered.

"Begin!" Reyna signalled the duel to start. The daughter of Ceres charget Nero with her spear. The son of Vesta grabbed his opponent's pilum with his left hand, pulled her closer, and quickly jump kicked her in the face, disarming Gwen.

"You don't really fight like a Roman, Mr. Redgrave." she remarked.

"I like to make my own techniques. Yield?" Nero asked, pointing the spear at Gwen. Suddenly, she kicked the pilum's spearhead off the handle and stood up instantly. Nero grumbled, dropped the broken spear and reached for his main sword again. The daughter of Ceres lunged with her sword but its blade clashed with Red Queen's Adamantine-mortal steel-Stygian Iron blade. A few seconds later, Gwen was disarmed and Nero had his sword on her neck.

"Now do you yield?" he asked.

"I yield."

"Next, we have Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan and centurion of the Fourth Cohort!" Jason announced.

An average height and build Latino boy with a grin on his face confronted Nero. The son of Vulcan pulled out two ballpeen hammers from his tool belt. He set them on fire afterwards.

"Two can play at the fire game, y'know?" Leo said.

"Very well. Let's play." the son of Vesta replied, revving up Red Queen and wrapping its blade in orange flames.

Reyna didn't waste her time to start the duel. She signaled the duel to begin and both Nero and Leo lunged at each other. The son of Vulcan swung his hammers constantly but his opponent dodged like it was no problem. He later swings Red Queen and disarmed Leo of both hammers.

"Yield?"

"Yeah. I yield." the son of Vulcan nodded. Red Queen's flames dispersed into harmless sparks.

"Next, we have Frank Zhang! Son of Mars, Legacy of Neptune, and centurion of the Third Cohort!"

Nero tensed a little when Jason said "Neptune".

'Neptune...Poseidon...Camp...Annabeth...that cheating b****!' he thought.

A young man with the face of a baby and the body of a pro wrestler appeared, holding a bow clumsily.

"Begin!" Reyna announced.

Frank wasted no time nocking an arrow and firing. Nero caught them midair with his left hand, shocking the crowd. When Frank drew a hydra arrow and fired, The son of Vesta drew Blue Rose and shot it while it was buzzing towards his chest.

Again, the crowd seemed surprised at his capability to shoot a double barreled revolver without any problem. Nero stored his gun and drew Red Queen and ran towards Frank. The son of Mars suddenly turned into an elephant, making Nero jump back to his original spot. Elephant Frank charged at the son of Vesta.

"Might as well." he groaned as he took off his sling.

Jason's, Reyna's, Octavian's, and the mouths of everyone in the crowd hung open at the sight of Devil Bringer. Elephant Frank didn't seem to mind and continued charging at Nero. He charged and pushed the demonic arm into the air. A large spectral arm slammed into the son of Mars palm first. Frank was stopped dead in his tracks before Nero made a move and the large arm twisted, causing the elephant to crash to the ground. He turned back to normal after.

"Yield?"

"I yield."

There were silent murmurs throughout the crowd about Nero and his right arm. Jason and Reyna were the first to snap from their trance.

"Well...that was...cool to be honest." the son of Jupiter muttered. Reyna decided to make the announcement instead of Jason.

"Anyway, next one! We have...(sigh)...Larry, son of Mars and centurion of the second cohort."

Reyna sounded unenthusiastic when she said that.

Soon enough, a brown haired and buff man with pitbull eyes and a smug look on his face appeared, holding a spear.

'Huh. He reminds me more of Matt Sloan that Ares.' Nero thought.

"Your test ends here, demonic...armed...freak." Larry sneered. The son of Vesta grew angrier. Clearly, he didn't like this guy's attitude.

"Oh really? I'm still standing, y'know? And for your information, pal, your father and Lady Minerva are my patrons."

"Just because you're a son of Vesta and our dad's champion doesn't mean you're so tough. Besides, all those other centurions you fought were rubbish!" Larry's bro, Jake shouted.

Gwen, Leo, and Frank wanted to shove their weapons up their butts. Octavian snickered a little but was silenced by Jason and Reyna.

"Well, if you two think you can beat me then you're dead wrong. You two against me. I won't be using my powers or any of my weapons." the son of Vesta challenged, picking up his sling and putting Devil Bringer back in it.

"This idiot's got a deathwish, eh?" Jake snickered, joining Larry as both drew spears.

"Are you okay with this, Nero?" Jason asked the son of Vesta.

"Let's just get this over with. These egotistical idiots should learn their place." he replied.

"Begin." Reyna groaned.

Both Larry and Jake charged at Nero with their spears up. The son of Vesta also charged as well, surprising some of the Romans. When he was near enough, Nero jumped and landed a drop kick on Jake's face. He launched back to the ground while the son of Ares went flying. Larry thrusted at Nero's face with his spear.

"Stand still, fool!" the son of Mars yelled. His opponent caught the pilum with his left hand and he landed a hard kick on Larry's face, making him stagger. He finishes the fight by smashing the wooden handle of the spear on the jerk's face, knocking him out.

"Seriously? This is the might of the Second Cohort? I expected more than just a bunch of idiots." Nero muttered.

"Wow...and they were in the Second Cohort." Jason commented.

"He didn't even use any sword or gun or even the...special arm." Reyna agreed.

The crowd was shocked at how Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, champion of Mars and Minerva, was able to defeat two egotistic sons of Mars with only one hand and his feet.

"Looks like I kicked a little too hard." Nero remarked, making much of the crowd laugh, including Jason and Reyna. Some fauns arrived to get them to the infirmary. The son of Vesta took off his sling again and put it away in a pocket on his coat.

"Okay...that was kinda funny!" Jason exclaimed before regaining himself. "Anyway, next, we have Piper McLean, daughter of Venus and centurion of the First Cohort!"

A beautiful, part-Native American girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes appeared, looking confident.

'Holy crap, she's a knockout.' the son of Vesta thought before regaining himself.

"Begin!" Jason announced.

Neither Nero nor Piper moved from their spots, confusing the crowd.

"Drop your weapons on the floor and surrender." the daughter of Venus said confidently. Nero was starting to be tempted to do what she just said. Clearly, Piper has charmspeak. To everyone's shock, when Nero was about to drop Red Queen, he just sheathed it back in and drew Yamato with his right hand.

"Persuasive, aren't we? Sorry, pal but, not gonna work." the son of Vesta taunted.

"N...No one other has ever resisted her charmspeak before, other than Jason and I." Reyna muttered.

"H...How?" Piper asked her opponent.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Anything else you got?" Nero asked, pointing Yamato at the centurion.

Piper drew two golden daggers, held them backhand style and charged. The son of Vesta met her daggers with his mysterious katana. While all of his other weapons were made by Vulcan himself, Yamato was merely found by Minerva in a tomb. It was given to him because it radiated an energy similar to Devil Bringer. Anyway, Piper was graceful and deadly with her daggers but Nero suddenly slashed at her right one. And no, it didn't fly out of her hands, its blade was cut off clean.

"Oh...whoops." the son of Vesta muttered, looking guilty.

The daughter of Venus attacked with her other dagger but was blocked and soon enough, Yamato was on her neck.

"Yield? And sorry about the dagger."

"I yield." Piper sighed. "You got a dagger to spare?"

"Sadly, no."

With a huff, the daughter of Venus left.

"I have to swing a little softer next time." Nero muttered as he sheathed Yamato.

"And finally, we have Octavian, legacy of Apollo and centurion of the First Cohort!"

The son of Vesta beamed instantly. This was his chance to make the arrogant augur know his place. Said augur smirked with pride and was holding a golden sword. Nero twirled Blue Rose a little before storing it and chuckling a little bit.

"Hey, Jason, how is he a centurion?" he asked.

"He has friends, okay!" the son of Jupiter replied.

"No weapon?" Octavian asked.

"Don't care. You're goin' down, pal." the son of Vesta threatened, giving the augur the "bring it on" gesture with Devil Bringer. The entire crowd started laughing. Octavian's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"Prepare to lose you insufferable graecus!"

Nero didn't flinch or anything. He already abandoned his ties to the Greeks, so the word "graecus" didn't mean anything to him, though no one knows who he really is yet.

"Rabidus canis (crazy dog)." the son of Vesta coldly muttered.

"Begin!" Jason announced.

Octavian charged first. The augur screamed wildly while raising his sword, ready to strike. When the son of Vesta was close enough, he swung but he just raised Devil Bringer at the sword's direction. The sword suddenly flew out of Octavian's hands as it struck the demonic arm. Jason, Reyna, and all the centurions were snickering a little. Nero punched the augur's gut with Devil Bringer. The force sent Octavian flying. Everyone seemed shock to see the son of Vesta keeping up with how fast the augur flew. He grabs Octavian's leg with Devil Bringer, pulled the augur towards him, held his arm with his regular hand, and slammed Octavian onto the ground with Devil Bringer.

"Yield? Or do I have to beat the living crap out of you?" Nero hissed, raising Devil Bringer and threatening to give him a school bully beat up.

Octavian nodded vigorously, screaming "I yield! I yield!"

Everyone started laughing so hard. Even Piper laughed at her fellow First Cohort centurion. Nero chuckled a little before walking back to his original spot. Jason and Reyna couldn't make an announcement since they were also laughing were asses off.

"I...c...c...can't...stop...la...laughing!" the son of Jupiter said between fits of laughter.

"Anyway, anyway." Reyna said, finally finished laughing but still grinning. "Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta and Champion of Mars and Minerva has beaten all the challengers that have faced him!"

Cheers echoed throughout the coliseum. Jason raised his hand to silence the crowd, before making a speech of his own.

"But, Reyna and I will offer him a bonus round! He will face us in single combat!"

Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Do you accept, Nero?" Reyna asked.

"2 on 1? Whatever you say. Let's rock." the son of Vesta replied, smirking.

All the Romans began to cheer as Reyna brandished her spear, and Jason pulled out a golden coin. He flicked it into the air and when it landed on his hands, it was a pure gold sword.

'Reminds me of Riptide...' the son of Vesta thought before snapping back to reality. He drew both Red Queen and Yamato.

"Just kicking it up a notch. Shall we begin?"

"We begin now!" Jason announced as he lunged at Nero with Reyna. The son of Jupiter's sword clanged with Yamato, and the spear of the daughter of Bellona met Red Queen's dark metal blade. Nero pushed their weapons aside and attacked Reyna first, snapping her spear in half with Yamato, then swinging Red Queen. Reyna dodge rolled and drew her gladius. Jason attacked again, this time, his sword sparked with blue lightning. Nero set his much larger sword on fire then parrying it with said sword. Reyna attacked while the son of Vesta was distracted. She swung her sword at Yamato and to everyone's shock, successfully disarmed Nero.

"I guess I've been playing around for too long." the son of Vesta coolly said, sheathing Red Queen.

He ran for Yamato while blocking Reyna's sword with Devil Bringer and dodged an electric sword slash from Jason. Nero successfully grabs Yamato, grabs the sheath, and enters some kind of stance. He closed his eyes, lowered his legs a little, his right hand on a sheathed Yamato's handle, and his left on the sheath. This confused the praetors.

"Uh...what should we do, Jason?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know! Charge? Wait?" the son of Jupiter replied, confused. Both shrugged and charged at Nero. When the son of Vesta opened his eyes, they became glowing red briefly before changing back to blazing orange. He suddenly disappeared in a blue flash. Jason and Reyna stopped, dumbfounded.

"Did he just leave?" the daughter of Reyna asked her fellow praetor.

"No. I still sense his precense. Back to back!"

Their backs touched as they scanned the arena. Jason and Reyna were clearly blushing as they did so. The entire crowd tensed as they searched every inch of the arena for the son of Vesta. Nero reappeared right in front of Reyna. He swung Yamato in a flash and disarmed her. Both praetors fell on the ground, each yelping. Nero wasted no time threatening them with Yamato and Red Queen.

"Yield?"

"Yield."

The crowd gaped in awe and fear at how one recruit was able to beat both praetors with ease. Reyna and Jason stood up and patted Nero on different shoulders.

"You're officially the coolest person I've ever met, Nero." the son of Jupiter said.

Reyna turned to the crowd.

"Romans! The recruit has surpassed us praetors and all select centurions! _Ave_ , Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, Champion of Mars and Minerva! Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

Instantly, everyone chanted for Nero, who grinned, now finding a family that will never forget him.

* * *

An hour later...

An assembly for all five cohorts has been ordered. In front of them stood Jason, Reyna, her peanut butter pegasus, Scipio, Nero, and Octavian.

"Recruit, do you have any references? Letters of-"

Octavian was cut off by a very annoyed Jason.

"Lady Vesta's word and the test he just aced are already enough references, Octavian."

"Anyway, because of the show that he put an hour ago, I would assume that all five cohorts want Nero Redgrave in their ranks. Am I right?" Reyna announced.

"Yes."

"No!" someone yelled. When EVERYONE turned towards the Second Cohort, alas, it was their egotistic centurion Jake. The two praetors raised their eyebrows in curiosity and gave him an extreme "WTF" look.

"Well, I'm assuming that Nero doesn't even want to be in your cohort anyway." Jason said.

Meanwhile, the son of Vesta was looking at Piper with awe and curiosity, though she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Anyway, recruit, which cohort will you choose?" Jason asked.

Nero started thinking about it. It went a little something like this:

'First Cohort means I'll be closer to Piper, but I don't want to be in the same cohort as the teddy bear killer. Centurions of the Second hate me. Third and Fourth? Nah. Fifth needs a lot of help.'

"I choose the Fifth Cohort." the son of Vesta announced.

Cue WTF's in three...

two...

one...

"WHAT?!" pretty much everyone screamed.

"The Fifth Cohort is the worst!" Larry shouted.

"For your information, pal. I beat your sorry asses without any of my weapons or Devil Bringer. Out of all of you, the best fighters I've faced are Gwen, Jason, Reyna, Piper, and to some extent, Frank and Leo. I've made my decision so suck it up."

Leo and Frank looked at each other, and shrugged and nodded. Gwen smiled at what the son of Vesta said. Piper's face flushed red in embarrassment, earning her a weird look from the legionnaires in her cohort.

"My cohort has spoken. We accept the recruit." Gwen said. The Fifth bang their shields loudly in approval.

Jason smiled and turned to Nero.

"Nero Redgrave, the centurion has spoken. You are now a new legionnaire of the Fifth Cohort. And because you've already proven your worth, you're not on probatio. Anyway,"

The two praetors turned to the assembled cohorts.

"Back to work, everyone! _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!" Jason and Reyna shouted in sync. Everyone present chanted their motto. A few seconds later, the cohorts dispersed and went back to their regular activities, leaving only the two praetors, and the son of Vesta.

"Welcome to the legion." Jason greeted. "Ask Reyna if you have any questions. Once you're done, find Gwen and she'll show you around."

With that, the son of Jupiter walked out. Nero eyed Reyna suspiciously again.

"Okay, you clearly look familiar, Reyna. I don't know how but, you do."

She tensed at what Nero said.

"Okay, you got me. Does C.C. ring a bell?"

"You...you were one of the girls in the spa."

"Well, now I recognize you." Reyna spat. "Why are you here? Are you going to destroy my new home just like what you did with the spa?"

"No. This place is my only home left."

"But what of that girl? Weren't you two close?"

The son of Vesta grew angrier at the slightest mention of the wisdom spawn that cheated on him and cast him out.

"That _girl_ is a total jackass. Ever wondered how it feels to be cheated on and being cast out just because of THIS?!" Nero yelled, raising Devil Bringer. Reyna was shocked by his story.

"I see." the praetor muttered.

"Please don't tell this to anybody. I don't want to be reminded of the past I've hated."

With that final statement, Nero left to find Gwen.


	3. First Hours in the Legion

**Chapter 3: First Hours in the Legion (updated)**

* * *

Reyna POV

That blonde girl broke Jackso...Redgrave's heart and cast him out as some kind of freak? I actually feel sorry for him. Clearly, the girl needs to learn some manners. I hope Scipio will love to stomp her face in.

* * *

Piper POV

Nero in the Fifth? If only he was in the First Cohort, with me...Wait! Must...stop...thinking! He's already made his decision anyway. I'm guessing he doesn't want to be in the same cohort as Octavian. I have to manage them all by myself sometimes whenever that augur is off babbling about his readings and stuff.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Gwen! Wait!" Nero called, running towards the centurion.

"Hey, Nero." the daughter of Ceres greeted. "Follow me. I'll show you to the Fifth Cohort barracks."

The son of Vesta followed Gwen to the barracks.

"Can I ask who is Reyna's godly parent because I actually forgot to ask her that." Nero said.

"It's Bellona, Roman goddess of war." Gwen said as-o-matter-of-factly.

It's placing was the worst out of all the other barracks. The Fifth's barracks was right near the stables compared to the others. Nero wrinkled his nose when they were at the door.

"It smells a little inside." he remarked.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen replied.

It seemed average when they got inside.

"Alright, Nero. Welcome to the Fifth Cohort." the daughter of Ceres said, smiling. "You have to look the part so here."

Gwen gave the son of Vesta a purple Camp Jupiter shirt with SPQR and a golden laurel.

"Cool. Thanks, Gwen. Being here in New Rome means a lot to me." Nero thanked.

"Hey, Nero!" someone called. Both the man in question and Gwen turned to the noise. It was an Afro-American girl with frizzy hair. A _spatha,_ or cavalry sword was sheathed on her belt.

"Who're you?" Nero asked.

"This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Gwen explained.

"Cool. What's the hold up?"

"There's a package for you. It's from your mother and patrons." Hazel said.

Shocked, Nero ran outside the barracks to see a medium sized package. There was a purple note attached to it. Curious, the son of Vesta took the note, opened it, and read it. They were in Latin.

 _Ad Neronis,_

 _Salve, mi fili. Nuno enim jungens legiones. Hic praesens elit._

 _Et matrem tuam, Vesta,_

 _P.S. Minervae et Marti et dicere salve gratulatione_

* * *

(closest translation because I used an app)

 **To Nero,**

 **Hello, my son. Congratulations for joining the legion. Here's a present for your success.**

 **Your mother, Vesta**

 **P.S. Mars and Minerva say hello and congratulations**

* * *

The white haired demigod chuckled and silently thanked his mother. He took the package to his new bunk. He opened it with Yamato, carefully. Strangely, he was all alone in the building he was in. When he opened the package, he beamed with pride.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Hey, have you seen Nero anywhere?" Piper asked Leo and Frank, who were discussing "love".

"Nope. Sorry, Beauty Queen." the son of Vulcan replied.

"Dude, quit calling her that." the son of Mars scolded his friend.

"Looking for me?" the voice of a certain son of Vesta asked. The three centurions turned to see Nero, but he looked a little different.

He wore his usual set of clothes: short tailed coat, sleeveless hoodie, shirt, pants, and cowboy boots, except, they were different.

The coat was now purple with a golden accent. Its orange flame patterns were still there, and a yellow hearth symbol was sewn on the back, two crossed spears on the left sleeve, and an owl on the right sleeve. His hoodie was now golden and a purple SPQR was sewn in front. Inside, Nero wore the Camp Jupiter T-shirt. He also wore desert camo pants, and golden cowboy boots with purple flame designs on it. There's also a pair of gray headphones on his neck. Red Queen and Yamato were in their usual sheaths, Blue Rose and Coyote-A in the coat, and Devil Bringer stuck out.

Piper started blushing a little. Leo's and Frank's jaws dropped quickly.

"Morning." the son of Vesta greeted, waving his (demonic) hand.

"It's like one in the afternoon already." Frank said.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Piper here wants to see y-"

Leo was cut off when the daughter of Venus elbowed him in the gut.

"Well, what's up, Piper?" Nero asked the girl in question.

"Uh...nothing. I'll just say congratulations and I'll be on my way." Piper replied before quickly walking away. The remaining three looked confused, but Frank and Leo were slightly less so.

"What's with Piper anyway?" Nero asked.

"She's got lots of problems, Nero." Frank replied.

"Yeah, man." Leo agreed. "There's having to manage the First Cohort whenever Octavian's babbling on and on, and there's the two egotistic centurions of the Second Cohort constantly flirting with her-"

"Wait, what?" the son of Vesta cut him off.

"Larry and Jake are the biggest jerks everyone has ever seen." Frank explained. "Piper would constantly turn them down but they'll always try to flirt with her no matter how may times she says 'no'."

Nero decided to walk away as well. He decided to go to the only person he can trust for now.

* * *

"Y...Y...You have a crush on Piper?" Jason snickered. The son of Vesta rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, Jason. She's been getting flirt spam, if that term exists." Nero said.

"Okay, okay. I get you. Look, Nero. I used to have this slight crush on Piper, even if I already met Reyna. Since she's a daughter of Venus and in the First Cohort, she's up for grabs by everyone."

"I see. But this is serious. Where's Piper right now, anyway?"

"I saw her head to the bake shop. Brownies there are good."

"Actually, I'll wait. I'd rather not be like some kind of stalker."

"Nero!" someone called. It was Reyna. She was holding what looked like a note.

"Who's it from?" the son if Vesta asked.

"You're not gonna like who it is." she said glumly. When Nero read the note, it said:

 _Redgrave,_

 _Stay away from Piper. She's mine. Besides, who would love you anyway? You're just some newbie with a freaky right arm._

 _-The greatest demigod of all time, Larry._

The son of Vesta burned the note in a rage, scaring Jason and Reyna. Also to their shock, his eyes started glowing red, and the flames that burned the note were not regular orange, but chaotic and furious red. Devil Bringer also glower red.

"His ego needs to be flattened!" Nero screamed.

"Woah, Pyro! Calm down!" the son of Jupiter ordered but was still in shock.

"How am I supposed to calm down when that... stultus culus (stupid asshole) freaking mocked me!"

"Why not beat him at his own game?" Reyna suggested. Both men turned to her with confused looks on their faces.

"And what exactly is his own game?" Nero asked.

"Gladiator fights. Even if you can't use your main weapons, you can still beat him, right?" Reyna suggested. Immediately, the enraged demigod returned to normal.

"She's right, Nero. I don't really like them anyway." Jason pleaded.

"Well, how did they become centurions?" the son of Vesta asked.

"Never knew how. Probably bribery like Octavian." Reyna answered.

"I'll just be on my way and keep to myself for now." Nero said, putting on his headphones and leaving for a walk. The headphones came with all kinds of music, without the use of an iPod.

* * *

Piper POV (again)

As usual, the two stupid Second Cohort centurions were trying to flirt with me. I can't believe I didn't mention my little problem to Nero. I was just gonna get some stuff from the bake shop only to run into these idiots.

"Why don't you go out with a real man, like me?" Larry said, smugly. I decided to go ignore him but his equally stupid brother blocked my path.

"What's wrong? Gonna run to that freak son of Vesta?" he sneered.

"Nero's not a freak!" I retaliated.

The two idiots just laughed and began to eye me intently.

"If he's so great, then why did he just join a bunch of weaklings?" Larry sneered.

"WHEN THE PLUTO WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

I ran off, without going to the bake shop. Ugh. I hate it when this happens. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized quickly. And just my luck, I ran right into Nero Redgrave himself.

"Woah, watch i...Oh. Hey, Piper." he greeted, taking off his headphones.

"H...Hey, Nero." I replied shyly.

"You look like you're having problems."

My face started to become red again. What's with me? And Nero?

"Yeah. It's...it's-"

He cut me off, to my chagrin.

"Let me guess: those two Second cohort centurions."

"How?" I asked.

"Frank and Leo told me you were having issues regarding them." Nero replied.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I was hoping I could go challenge them and break their egos but their constant babbling sickens me."

"I'd do it for you. But, for now, I'll wait for them to let their egos take control and challenge me."

With that, the son of Vesta just put his headphones back on and walked away, waving his hand at me while doing so. Even with the arm, he's kinda hot.

* * *

Nero POV

If any of those two idiotic sons of Mars heard my conversation with Piper, I'll be ready. If they didn't, whatever. Anyway, I was listening to the K-Pop song called "Fantastic Baby". And, conveniently, someone patted my shoulder and I turned around to see Mr. Jerk 1, and Mr. Jerk 2. Smirking, I turned off my headphones and put them back on my neck. Just as I expected.

"Heyo." I casually said.

"I warned you to stay away from my girl!" Larry screamed.

"Or else suffer what consequences?"

"He's gonna kick your sorry ass in a gladiator fight!" Jake yelled.

"Gladiator fight? Sure. When?"

"Three in the coliseum. I'll put you in your place, freak." Larry sneered before walking away with his brother with smug looks on their faces.

* * *

Back to Third Person POV

In the coliseum...

"I knew this was going to happen." Jason muttered, clutching his toga with one hand and his golden coin with the other.

"Hey, I can't wait to see Nero humiliate those two idiots." Reyna said, trying to cheer up the son of Jupiter a bit.

All the Romans gathered again to see the battle. Larry was holding a gladius and shield, and Nero, to their surprise, a net and trident. Also, still no armor, except he wasn't wearing his coat and hoodie, so his Camp Jupiter shirt was out.

"Ready to lose, newbie?" Larry sneered.

"Can we start now?" the son of Vesta yawned.

"Begin!" Jason announced.

Like every other idiot, the centurion charged first, screeching a battle cry that would have made a bat deaf at close range. When he swung his gladius, Nero blocks it with the space between two of the prongs before kicking Larry's shield off of his hands. The son of Vesta traps his opponent with the net before landing a roundhouse kick to the face. The centurion fell on his butt in pain, only to see a trident pointed at him.

"Do you submit?" Nero hissed.

Larry nodded vigorously, stood up and pressed his finger on the son of Vesta's chest.

"You may have won this round, Redgrave, but we'll crush you in the War Games."

With that final statement, he just walked away, leaving Nero, still emotionless. He didn't seem fazed about the challenge.

"Wait! We almost forgot!" Reyna announced. Everyone turned to see Octavian with a hot iron. The two praetors followed him.

"What's that for?" Nero asked.

"Well, we decided to give you your marks straight away since you have five years worth of service to Olympus." Jason remarked.

"And because we probably can't mark your...special arm, we'll twist our traditions a little bit and put it on your left forearm."

Confused, the son of Vesta raised his left forearm. Octavian planted the iron on his forearm. Nero didn't feel anything since he was adopted by Vesta.

"Nero Redgrave, for your five years of service to Olympus!" Jason announced.

The son of Vesta now had marks on his left forearm. It was a hearth with two crossed spears in the background, and an owl with its wings out on top, SPQR, and five lines.

"Hope it hurt." the augur muttered, smirking a little.

"Now, what are these 'War Games'?" Nero asked.

"It's a typical game we play other than gladiator battles and deathball." Reyna explained. "For today's round of War Games, First and Second cohorts will defend, Third, Fourth, and Fifth will attack."

"Okay then, I'll be on my way."

Nero put on his hoodie, coat, and headphones, and walked out of the arena.


	4. The War Games

**Chapter 4: The War Games**

 **O...kay then. I guess if Percy were Emperor of Outworld, he'd be Sub-Zero.**

* * *

Piper POV

I am genuinely impressed by Nero, beating that arrogant a-hole without even wasting his energy. Which reminds me, War Games are coming up. Time to get ready. I hope Octavian's big head won't cost us the match.

* * *

Nero POV

War Games? Sounds like Capture the Fla- WAIT! Must...stop...thinking...about...well, screw it. I walked to the bake shop because of what Jason said about the brownies there. On my way, more Lares continued to call me a graecus. Deep down, I just want to scream "I DON'T CARE!". But hey, I got my mind off of them when I got the brownies. They. Were. So. Damn. Good! No wonder I saw Jason drooling when he said "brownies". I was too busy eating brownies when someone suddenly pushed me off someone's path. It was Gwen.

"What was that for?" I asked, but my mouth instantly dropped when I saw what looked like a fully grown elephant with a bullet proof vest that said "ELEPHANT".

"Why do you guys have an elephant in a bulletproof vest?" I asked.

"That's Hannibal. If we don't include him, he'll be really sad." Gwen replied. "Now, Jason told you about War Games, correct?"

"Yeah." I replied, still eating brownies. Damn these are so good.

"But have you heard of the Mural Crown?"

"The what?"

"Goes to the attacker who climbs up the wall first. Bronze badge, laurel shaped, really valuable."

Seems easy enough. Just climb a wall before someone else does?

"Seems easy enough." I said whatever came in my head.

"I'm afraid not." someone said. It was Dakota, holding Kool-Aid as usual. "After Jason became Praetor, we've never won any Mural Crowns." he glumly said, only for Gwen to smack his arm playfully.

"But this game, maybe we can win! Come on! I'll make sure one of us is going to get the Mural Crown." she said in a happy tone.

"You sound so optimistic, Gwen." I remarked.

"Aw, thanks, Nero!" she replied.

We continued talking and laughing as the hours passed.

* * *

Third Person POV

Mess Hall...

It was pretty much dinner time. Legionnaires sat according to cohort as aurae served whatever food they wanted. It was a tornado of main courses and appetizers.

Nero sat with the Fifth Cohort between Gwen and Hazel. The son of Vesta got taquitos and cup of blue soda. People were gossiping about him most of the time. Some of the girls licked their lips when they saw him and his fiery eyes and snowy white hair. The guys constantly talked about other stuff that made the son of Vesta special like his clothes, weapons (Red Queen mostly), and Devil Bringer itself.

Piper eyed Nero with curiosity and whenever he turned to her, she looked away with her face flushed red. Confused, the son of Vesta went back to eating his beef rolls and blue soda.

"So, what was the Fifth like when Jason was here?" he asked.

"He brought us honor with his skills and abilities." Gwen explained.

"But, again, after becoming praetor, it's back to square one for us." Dakota murmured, still gulping down Kool-Aid like it was part of his blood.

Nero looked to his other side to see Hazel and her shrimp gumbo.

'There's something rather odd about Hazel.' he thought but he shrugged it off then went back to eating his last taquito before moving on to finish his soda. That's when Hazel turned to him.

"Aren't you the son of Vesta? Why not summon food for yourself?" she asked. Nero glanced at her and put down the cup of soda.

"I'm saving it for when I'm out in the wilderness. For now, I'll let these aurae serve up. By the way, nice taquitos!" he exclaimed to the aurae. One of them became visible and giggled before turning invisible again and went on to serve the other legionnaires. A while later, Jason stood up, raised his cup, and made an announcement.

"I hope everyone ate well, because War Games are coming up shortly! First and Second are to defend, Third, Fourth, and Fifth are attackers. Same rules apply!"

Everyone cheered as they slowly got out of the mess hall to grab their weapons and armor.

'Time to go to work.' Nero thought.

* * *

For the first time in Camp Jupiter, Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, Champion of Mars and Minerva, Wielder of the Devil Bringer, and the next big thing of New Rome,

was wearing armor.

Well, he was ordered to wear the armor. Nero wore the helmet, cuirass, boots, and only one bracer (he didn't put one on Devil Bringer). He didn't wear his coat, hoodie, and headphones again, and the only weapons he would be using for the games are a provided pilum and Yamato (He didn't want to use a shield).

"Fits you fine." Gwen remarked.

"It's gonna hinder my movement like a giant turtle shell." the son of Vesta grumbled.

"Don't blame me. This was Dakota's idea." the daughter of Ceres retaliated.

They walked to the Field of Mars, where the Fifth Cohort members were waiting. There were short mumbles that keep saying "We're so losing", "We can't win.", etc. Irritated, Gwen spoke up.

"Come on, guys! Surely, we can win this time! We even have the great Nero Redgrave on our side!"

They cheered half-heartedly, confusing the son of Vesta, who clutched his pilum.

"Okay, here's the plan:" Gwen announced. "Lock shields, stay in tortoise formation until we're close enough to break."

"You guys do that. Let me take Hannibal with me." Nero told her. Dakota gave him a look that clearly said "WTFF".

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Because their centurions have big heads and don't like me, Hannibal and I will draw fire."

The centurions looked at Nero and stared at his determined orange and gold eyes for a few seconds. Then, Gwen just smiled to Dakota's confusion.

"Alright then, it's a plan." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jake approached one of the Second Cohort members on the water cannons.

"Remember, if you see Redgrave, douse him." he ordered. Piper groaned in annoyance at how only few listened to her, while Octavian, Jake, and Larry were only focusing on taking down Nero.

'If those idiots are going to focus fire on only ONE guy, we're screwed. Okay, I get it. Nero's a badass. And kinda hot...get a hold of yourself, Piper!' she thought.

"Hey, girl!" someone yelled, breaking Piper from her thoughts. Sadly, it was Larry.

"Why the Pluto are you focusing on the defeat of ONE guy?" she asked.

"We're going to teach your new friend a lesson for messing with us!" the egoistic son of Mars snapped back.

"Ugh. You guys are idiots." Piper muttered.

"Watch us beat the crap out of that newbie, cutie." Larry snorted.

"Stop calling me names, dammit!"

They were interrupted when trumpeting was heard. The centurions of the First and Second cohorts rushed to the wall to see Hannibal and their worst nightmare.

"You want me? You gotta get me first!" Nero taunted.

Their blood began to boil, though not as much as Larry.

"Douse him!" he screamed. The water cannons launched at the son of Vesta, they didn't even notice the Fifth Cohort marching at the walls.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What is Nero doing?" Leo asked Frank as their cohorts stood side by side far from the fort.

"I have no idea. Let's go!" the son of Mars announced.

* * *

Back at the fort...

The defenders were still attacking Nero and Hannibal with the water cannons but every time, the elephant shields the son of Vesta or he just used Devil Bringer. Only Piper and a few others noticed the Fifth Cohort guys. They freaked out like hell.

"The Fifth are coming!" the daughter of Venus screamed. Most of them didn't seem to care, until they saw the Third and Fourth cohorts charge as well. Most of the other defenders panicked so quickly but Larry and Jake remained too arrogant.

"Don't stop shooting at him!" they ordered but the Second cohort didn't listen.

"The cohorts are coming!" Piper yelled at them. The two idiotic centurions didn't seem to care. It was too late. Nero threw the pilum he had at the wall as it stuck onto the stone like a dart. He grabbed on, built up momentum, and jumped and landed on the wall.

'Good enough. Let's rock!' Nero thought, drawing Yamato and clashing blades with a guy from the First Cohort.

By the time said guy was down, the rest of the cohorts have climbed the walls. They stormed the fort while Jason and Reyna watched in awe at how one recruit was able to lead (sort of) the Third, Fourth, and Fifth cohorts against the "pride of Camp Jupiter". When Larry and Jake attacked Nero (again), the son of Vesta simply swatted their swords and pilums away before kicking them in their shields so hard they hit the ground with a thud.

"Grab the banners!" Frank ordered.

They didn't have to be told twice. Nero reached the banners first after smacking the guards in their guts. He took the First Cohort's banner while Leo took the Second Cohort's.

"We won!" the son of Vulcan cheered.

"The games are finished!" Jason announced. "Cohorts, assemble!"

All five cohorts assembled outside the fort.

"Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta, champion of two, of the Fifth Cohort, step forward!" Reyna ordered. Without shivering in fear, he stepped forward to where the praetors and Scipio were. Jason spoke again.

"For your...ah...special way to reach the wall first, we award you with the Mural Crown!"

Reyna stepped forward and pinned the badge on Nero's hoodie and it gleamed in the moonlight. He gave a slight smile afterwards as almost all the legionnaires cheered. Everyone dispersed and walked back to their respective barracks for a nice long sleep.


	5. On the Edge of Insanity

**Chapter 5: On the Edge of Insanity**

 **Now this might be a little like one of the stories I've read. If you don't know what I mean, read "The Roman Demigod" by TheMistressofSass**

* * *

Nero POV

Worth it! Haha. They did not know what hit them! I got the Mural Crown for my cohort, just like how Jason did before becoming praetor! Speaking of my cohort, we partied a little before going to sleep.

* * *

Piper POV

Ugh. I hate working alongside those two idiots. They don't have much skill yet they only make themselves heavier burdens. Thankfully, Nero kicked their arrogant asses. Oh my gods. I'm falling for Nero Redgrave.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next day...

The son of Vesta was the first to get up. He first listened to music while he conjured a box of pizza without waking up anyone. He wolfed it down before listening to music for the rest of the night. No one in the barracks noticed a thing when they woke up, until they realized Nero had already left the barracks. He was roaming around New Rome, listening to music on his headphones. The Lares never bothered him anymore after his display of might in the War Games.

"Hey, Nero!" someone called out.

The son of Vesta turned to see Frank.

"Hey, Frank! What's up?"

"Nice work last night! It wasn't Roman like but it kinda worked."

"No worries, man. Glad I could help out."

"Your cohort should consider making you their centurion." Frank said, shocking Nero.

"Well...I'll just leave the decision to them." the son of Vesta answered.

With that, he put on his headphones again and left. When he was in another side of New Rome, someone greeted him. It was a beautiful blonde lady in a Roman stola.

"Hello, Mr. Redgrave." she said.

"Lady Venus?" Nero asked, taking off his headphones, again.

"I sense that you love my daughter, Piper." she replied, grinning. Before the son of Vesta could speak, Venus took his arm and they flashed out. They reappeared in a forest in Arizona, where the goddess changed into her Greek aspect.

"What now, Aphrodite?" Nero asked.

"I also realized you sliced her dagger's blade off, clean." she said, making the son of Vesta feel guilty.

"Yeah...I should've swung softer next time." he murmured.

"That's why, I'm lending you this."

Aphrodite gave Nero a sheathed dagger with a dark leather handle. When he pulled it out, the blade was extremely reflective.

"Is this what I think it is?" the son of Vesta asked.

"Indeed. It is Katropis: the blade of Helen of Troy."

Nero took the time to survey it. Katropis was still in top shape after centuries of not being used.

"Keep it, Percy." the goddess said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" Nero screamed back, shrouding himself in an aura of flames and making Aphrodite flinch in shock. She looked cold afterwards.

"I see that wisdom b**** clearly damaged your old name. No matter. If I had the chance, I'll make her pay." Aphrodite growled.

"Thank you, Milady." he said, keeping the dagger in his coat as his chaotic flame aura flashed back into sparks.

"No problem, Nero." she replied.

With that, the love goddess flashed him back to Camp Jupiter, where a confused Gwen was waiting.

"Where were you? I was going to ask you to get some brownies." she asked the son of Vesta.

"I had a conversation with Lady Venus." Nero replied sheepishly, clutching Yamato's handle with his left hand.

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

The son of Vesta closed Gwen's mouth before walking away. He went to the bakeshop to get some pastries, only to see Jason there in front of the counter.

"Morning, Jason." Nero greeted. The son of Jupiter turned to him while he was still chewing brownies. He gulped them down with little difficulty then started speaking.

"Morning, Nero. What brings you to the bake shop at such an early time?"

"Well, I was going to get some pastries for Gwen, until I just saw you with brownies in your mouth."

"Oh, sorry. I'm gonna go find Reyna. There might be stuff we have to deal with."

"Sure thing. See you later."

Jason left while eating brownies. Nero looked confused before going over to the counter.

"Uh...brownies, please." he told the clerk.

A few minutes later...

The son of Vesta walked out of the bake shop with his headphones on and a satisfied look on his face as he held a box of brownies. It took all of his willpower for him not to eat it all. Nero walked back to Gwen, only to run into a certain daughter of Venus.

"Oh. Morning, Piper." he greeted, taking off his headphones.

"Morning, Nero. You seem relaxed today, which is not so Roman like if you ask me." Piper replied.

"You noticed? Well, that's fine. Speaking of which..."

Nero rummaged through his coat to grab Katropis. The daughter of Venus seemed shocked by the dagger.

"I think I owe you a dagger."

Curious, Piper grabbed the sheathed dagger and drew it. Its reflective blade amazed her.

"N...Nero. I don't know what to say. It may not be of Roman craftsmanship but...thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." the son of Vesta replied.

"Here's something in return."

To Nero's shock, Piper kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, both flushed red like tomatoes.

"Uh...thanks..." the son of Vesta muttered, silently walking away, unaware that he was still holding the box of brownies.

The daughter of Venus looked at the reflective blade of Katropis again. Suddenly, something else formed on the surface of the blade. Piper suddenly experienced a vision of a boy in Greek battle armor, armed with a sword that has a trident symbol on the blade, fighting monsters.

Then, another vision of a giant man made of bright stone with black wings, glowing crystals and curved horns **(Imagine the Savior from DMC4, except it's not Sparda's face.)** showed itself.

Lastly, she experienced a vision of an insect-like creature with downward ram horns, claws, beetle wings, glowing red eyes, and reptilian gray and gold scales. It held a giant sword whose curved dark metal blade gleamed with power, along with a fuller made of what looked like dark red and black monster parts. There is also a glowing purple crystal at the center of the sword's fuller. The creature began to speak to Piper as it slung its sword over its shoulder.

"You don't know me yet. But you will eventually."

Out of shock and confusion, she dropped Katropis and the sheath, alerting Nero.

"Piper! You okay?" he asked, grabbing her left shoulder while holding the box with Devil Bringer.

"I...I...I'll be fine. Don't worry." she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nero. I'll be fine."

Reassured that the daughter of Venus will be alright, Nero patted her shoulder before walking away. Still in shock at the visions, Piper picked up Katropis and the sheath, stored it away, then walked towards the opposite direction.

'Who was that graecus? And what were the last two about?' she thought.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal for everyone. It was almost sunset and Nero lounged around in the Fifth Cohort barracks, listening to music and dozing off on his bunk. That is, until Dakota barged in.

"Dude, Come with me. There's a quest." he ordered.

"A quest? What's it all about?" Nero asked.

"There's a monster running around the hills around Mount Diablo. We're ordered to hunt it down before it goes down to the countryside and starts killing people."

"Aye, Dakota. Let's go."

The son of Vesta grabbed Red Queen, Yamato, Blue Rose, and Coyote-A, stored them away, and followed Dakota, armed with a sword and shield, to the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Nero silently prayed to Vesta for transport. Seconds later, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R appeared in flames. Its windshield was replaced for a sleek armor designed to improve aerodynamics, its headlights glowed red, and it was purely black in color. There was also a black sidecar with a similar design. **(2014 Robocop motorcycle)**

"Gift from your mom?" the centurion asked.

"Close enough. Get on."

With Nero on the driver's seat, and Dakota on a summoned sidecar, they took off at high speeds so fast only the son of Vesta was able to comprehend where they were, and his friend barely knew where they were going. They reached the foot Mount Diablo's hills ten minutes later. It was still bright enough so that they knew where they were going. After ten minutes of trekking, they heard beastly roars and growls.

"What was that?" Dakota asked, tightening the grip on his gladius.

"I have no idea. Stay watchful." Nero replied as he held Blue Rose and was ready to punch something with Devil Bringer.

The noises started to become louder as the two friends scanned their surroundings cautiously. It was already nighttime and later, footsteps were heard and the growls and roars became even louder than usual, until something walked right in front of Dakota. It was a large, golden lion with a terrible look on its face.

"What is that?!" the son of Bacchus screamed in confusion.

Nero turned around and lit Devil Bringer on fire as a makeshift torch.

"The Nemean Lion! Stand back, Dakota. This is going to get ugly." the son of Vesta ordered as he charged the beast, and shot at it with Blue Rose, catching its attention.

He stored his gun away and lunged as the Nemean Lion did the same thing: jumping at its challenger, claws out. Dakota could only stand back and watch as Nero buried his demonic fist right into the beast's face. The lion flinched before pouncing on the son of Vesta again, only this time, the beast had him on the ground. In a flash, to Dakota's shock, Nero managed to snake his arms to two opposite sides of the vicious creature's face before twisting it by many degrees, snapping the lion's neck like a dog and killing it.

"Jackpot!" the victorious demigod screamed in pride. Dakota helped him up.

"That was incredible, man." he remarked, gulping down Kool-Aid.

"Thanks, Dakota. Let's get outta here and tell everyone what just happened." Nero replied, only for them to hear monster roars. The son of Vesta glared at his centurion.

"You said there was only one monster!"

"I did! At least that's what the note said."

"Note? What note?!"

The frightened centurion gave Nero a note. It said in sloppy handwriting:

 _Centurion Ampelos,_

 _There is a monster that's begun to prowl the hills around Mount Diablo. There is no information about what it is but you must slay it before it tries to attack the countryside._

 _P.S. Bring Redgrave along since you need a fighting chance._

A second later, three more monsters encircled the two. One was the Minotaur, which made Nero tense a little, and the other two were like empousa except they had snake hair, gleaming tusks, and t-shirts and name tags that said "HI! MY NAME IS STHENO" and "HI! MY NAME IS DEMIGOD SCUM". It was Medusa's sisters, Stheno and Eurayle, and they looked really mad.

"Oh, crap." Nero cursed, pulling Red Queen out.

"Let's do this." Dakota said, raising his gladius.

With battle cries, they charged the monsters. Nero first punched the Minotaur in the groin with Devil Bringer, making the creature drop his battleaxe. Stheno and Eurayle battled Dakota and began to slowly overpower him. The son of Bacchus continued to fight considering the fact that Nero was busy with Beefhead, whose horn was taken off, again. Finally, the beast was vanquished when Red Queen was plunged right into its brain, allowing Nero to help Dakota by blowing Eurayle's brains out with Blue Rose. With the last gorgon confused, Dakota finished her off with a head plopping slice. He was out of breath so he sheathed his gladius.

"That was enough for one day. Let's go." the centurion suggested.

"Sure thing. We need to get some sleep."

They slowly walked back to where Nero's motorcycle was. Dakota decided to drag the Nemean Lion's pelt with them. A presence was felt by the son of Vesta but when he turned around to the source, it was too late. A dragon's head had bitten Dakota and pulled him into the shadows. Screams and sounds of flesh being ripped apart were heard as Nero could only light a fire on his hand and look on in horror as a certain hundred headed dragon had eaten Dakota alive and the heads started licking the blood off their fangs. The demigod looked furious.

"LADON! FIRST, YOU AID IN THE DEATH OF ZOË, BUT NOW, YOU KILL ONE OF MY NEW FRIENDS! FOR THAT, YOU DIE!" Nero screamed, throwing the fireball at Ladon and drawing not only Yamato but also, the sheath. He started slicing the air in front of Ladon as the beast spat acid, which the son of Vesta stopped by breathing a patch of Greek Fire at it, vaporizing it mid air. Nero continued to slice the air before slowly sheathing Yamato. Ladon charged, intending to rip him apart like Dakota but for the monster, it was too late. Nero had completely sheathed the katana and all of the hundred headed dragon's heads got plopped off. Satisfied, the son of Vesta looked at the sky, where he could see his favorite constellation: the Huntress, Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.

"Zoë...I hope I made you proud." he murmured as if he was trying to talk to the stars. Then, he saw Dakota's gladius and Kool-Aid flask. Out of pity towards his fallen comrade, he took both items then looked at the spot where Ladon had eaten him alive. He kneeled down on the puddle of blood.

"Requiescant in pace." Nero muttered, paying his respects to Dakota before leaving with the Nemean Lion's pelt, another Minotaur horn, Ladon's claws, and the gorgons' tusks. He placed the gladius, flask, and spoils on the sidecar and drove away.

* * *

Piper POV

The night would've been perfect, but it wasn't, because we gathered for a funeral. I looked at the names on the graves, and one made me tear up.

 _Dakota Ampelos, Son of Bacchus_

 _Requiescant In Pace_

I didn't know Dakota that much but, he was a friend to everyone, especially to Jason.

 _Nero Redgrave, Son of Vesta, Champion of Mars and Minerva_

 _Requiescant In Pace_

'Nero...why did you have to die? I was starting to love you...' I thought.

I continued to hold the dagger he gave me, which I kept in my pocket. I looked at the Fifth Cohort with pity. Leo and Frank were crying as well. Octavian stared at the graves with a confused look on his face. As for the two assholes, they didn't seem to care. They just smirked with pride.

"You okay, Pipes?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Reyna.

"H...Hey, Reyna." I choked, trying to hold back tears.

"You miss Nero, don't you?"

"Y...Yes. I...I love him, Reyna."

Jason was about to start with the blessings, until I heard...

BANG!

We turned to the cemetery entrance. I saw a man holding a double barreled revolver pointing at the sky. I stepped forward and I saw him. Nero Redgrave, my secret crush, was alive. But, he looked pissed.

"One of you...SET US UP!" he screamed, storing away the gun as his eyes glowed blood red.

"Jason, here." the angry demigod said.

Nero presented a note which Jason reluctantly took and read.

"What happened to Dakota?" he asked. Clearly, that was not a question you should be asking Nero right now.

"Eaten alive by a certain hundred headed dragon. We were attacked by the Nemean Lion, two gorgons and an angry hamburger with legs."

Everyone was shocked by his statement. Jason became stern again, then turned to us.

"No one issued a quest, and Octavian didn't even make readings. Whoever wrote this note, show yourself!"

I saw one thing that hit me. Larry and Jake tried to sneak out of the cemetery, but I ran and caught them.

"Where are you two going?!"

I was caught off guard when Larry grabbed me and threatened to slit my throat with a sword and Jake drew a dagger. I was put on a chokehold so I couldn't move around much.

"What the Pluto is this madness?!" Reyna screamed, drawing her gladius.

"Come closer, and she dies!" Jake screamed, threatening to plunge his dagger into my abdomen.

"Why are you two doing this?!" Jason demanded, but was cut off when Nero suddenly drew his revolver and shot Larry's sword off. I ran to them after kicking my captor's crotch but not without Jake throwing his dagger at my side. I screamed in pain as Frank and Hazel caught me when I fell and they pulled the dagger out of me.

"NO!" Nero screamed, activating his demonic arm power and punching them at the same time. He pointed the gun and a sawn off shotgun (held with his demon arm) at them. I saw Lord Mars flash in. Larry and Jake stood up and pleaded,

"Father! Kill him! He tried to kill us!"

But, the war god didn't look happy at THEM, and not HIM.

"He wouldn't have tried to kill you, if you didn't take Venus's daughter hostage. Happy punishing, my champion."

With that, Lord Mars flashed away.

"Larry and Jake, centurions of the Second Cohort, you are guilty of taking a fellow legionnaire hostage and most likely, for setting me and Dakota up. Anyone object?!" he demanded, turning to us. None of us objected. Instead, everyone, even Octavian, shook their heads. Nero turned back to the two traitors.

"Aliquod ultimum tantum flagitii commiserint (Any last words)?"

Larry just screamed out:

"YEAH, WE WROTE THAT NOTE! WE'RE NOT SORRY! YOU'RE JUST SOME FREA-"

He was cut off when the son of Vesta shot him in the face with his shotgun, which blew his brains out. Jake tried to run but was shot in the neck and heart with the revolver.

"Ite ergo ad exitus cantet (Go to the crows)." Nero hissed before storing away the shotgun and turning back to us. Just by seeing his eyes, I was scared. Everyone present also got scared and some even hid behind the other gravestones.

"What are you guys scared about?" he asked as his eyes stopped glowing red.

I noticed that realization hit him a second later. We were scared of _him_. In pure shock and horror, Nero dropped his revolver.

"Y...You're all scared of...me..." he muttered. "I...I am a monster."

"Nero, wai-"

Reyna was cut off when the son of Vesta ran away from the cemetery, not even bothering to pick up his revolver. While everyone else was still in shock, I picked up the gun, still clutching on my wound. There were orange Latin letters engraved onto it.

BLUE ROSE

"You need to see a medic, Piper." Leo said. I didn't care that much.


	6. Love of the Demon

**Chapter 6: Love of the Demon**

* * *

Piper POV

I went to the camp infirmary to get my wound healed up without anyone escorting me. While being healed, I looked at the dagger and Blue Rose, wondering about Nero. He called himself a monster just because he killed two demigods for justice and revenge. I know he's not, because I'll make sure of it, if he comes back.

* * *

Third Person POV

Somewhere in the Sabino Canyon in Arizona...

A large deer with golden antlers and shining bronze hooves trotted on the dirt, searching for a place to eat properly. The Ceryneian Hind lifted its head up from the grass, sensing an unwanted precense. Before it could leave the scene, a bunch of lead pellets hit its golden antlers, stunning it. A figure pounced on the creature and wrestled it to the ground. The figure was a rather frustrated Nero Redgrave.

"Stupid idiot, calling me a freak!" he screamed as he punched the Ceryneian Hind every time he said something.

"Stupid Neptune, disowning me!"

"Stupid wisdom b****, cheating on me!"

"DAMN THE BETRAYERS! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Another voice, a female one, was heard before the furious demigod ended up killing the Hind.

"Stop, Perseus!"

Pissed, Nero drew Coyote-A again, and turned to the source of the voice. Standing in front of him was a beautiful young woman with auburn hair, a silver jacket, jogging pants, and combat boots. She also held a silver bow with a nocked arrow.

"It would seem that anger dulls your senses." she said.

"You...dare...call...me...Perseus, Artemis?!" the son of Vesta hissed.

"What are you talking about? Perseus Jackson is your rea-"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" Nero cut off the moon goddess, who winced in shock.

"Calm down. What happened to you? And why do you have 12th Legion tattoos?" she asked.

"I was cheated on, replaced, disowned, and banished. AND FOR WHAT?! BECAUSE I WAS NOW DIFFERENT COMPARED TO OTHER DEMIGODS?! BECAUSE MY ARM LOOKED DIFFERENT?! Had it not been for Vesta, Mars, and Minerva, I never would have found a new purpose in life, a new family that will never turn their backs on me just because I was different."

Artemis became stern at his words. The subdued animal remained on the ground, too injured to move. For a while, Nero had told her everything: his arrival at Camp Jupiter, Jason, the test, who Reyna was in his past, entering the Fifth Cohort, the War Games, the false quest where Dakota died at the hands of Ladon, and the execution of Mars's two traitorous sons.

"Thalia has a brother? She's never said that before." the moon goddess said, confused that her former lieutenant had kept a secret from everyone.

"I was as shocked as you are. Perhaps someone had separated them when they were kids." the son of Vesta replied.

"So now, you really are a member of the legion. Ever got a girlfriend?"

"Y...Yes, sort of. Why?"

"Well, you better cherish her properly or I will shove this arrow up your ass. But why were you beating up my deer?"

"Blowing off some steam. Why?"

"Well, go release your anger on something else. And, uh, go sneak out of New Rome sometimes, will you? Thalia and the Hunters haven't been the same without you. Now, I should flash you back to Camp Jupiter."

When she said this, the moon goddess morphed into her Roman aspect: Diana. She looked the same except with a stola.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll ju-"

Nero was rudely cut off by Diana when she grabbed his arm and flashed him near the Senate House.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jason and Reyna had called for a meeting with the centurions and select legionnaires. After the incident and execution in the cemetery, two new demigods: Sara Wilson, daughter of Mars, and William Parker, son of Mercury, became the new centurions of the Second Cohort. Piper looked really worried as she clutched Katropis and Blue Rose.

"Well, as you guys know, last night, the very much alive Nero Redgrave, ran off to who knows where." Jason said.

"Sadly, we don't know where he's gone to." Reyna muttered.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?" someone asked.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the building and the demigod in question was there, along with a rather embarrassed Diana.

"Found him taking his anger out on my deer." she muttered before flashing away.

"NERO!" Everyone screamed.

Reyna walked over to the son of Vesta and gave him a hard slap. Now, there was a red mark on his left cheek.

"What was that for, Warrior Princess?" he asked, still holding on the pained area.

"You don't run off without explanation after a fair execution!" the daughter of Bellona screamed. "Oh, and 'Warrior Princess'? Seriously?"

"Well you're praetor and the daughter of a war goddess."

"Whatever. Have a seat next to Gwen. And under suggestion from your cohort, you're their new centurion, taking Dakota's place."

Confused, Nero took his place beside Gwen. He briefly looked at Piper, who turned away, blushing. Jason cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Anyway, after that little reunion, there's...actually nothing else to talk abou-"

The son of Jupiter stopped talking when someone flashed inside the Senate House. Arriving was Lady Diana herself.

"Great. Now, I need a quest." she grumbled, pulling the strings of her bow.

"Lady Diana? What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Romans, the reason why I came back is because I heard from my brother that a pack of monsters led by Kampe is dangerously close to the mortals. I need about two to three people to slay them. I can't help because there are a few matters I have to deal with."

"I'm going alone. Point me at them and they're going down." a voice said.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice: Nero Redgrave himself, who looked stern.

"Kampe should not be underestimated. Don't be foolish, Centurion Redgrave." the moon goddess scolded.

"Like I said. I'll do it alone. I'm not letting any of my friends die on my watch."

"But...but...(sigh). Fine. They're somewhere on Ocean Beach here in San Francisco."

With that, Nero walked out of the Senate House, not even bothering to say a word to everyone. He didn't request a reading from Octavian (as if he really needed one), or ask for supplies. Instead, he tested Coyote-A's pump, swung Red Queen a little, and twirled a sheathed Yamato.

"Nero!" someone called, snapping the son of Vesta from his thoughts. He turned to see a serious Piper McLean.

"Hey, Piper." he muttered. "What's up?"

"I'm going with you on this quest." she admitted, shocking Nero, who glared at her.

"No. You're staying here."

"What's wrong with you anyway?! I'm not a child!"

"It's because what I don't want is losing another friend! I lost Dakota to that monstrosity, Ladon, because I felt so stupid, even if Minerva was my patron."

Piper winced at his words. Shaking a little, she pulled out Blue Rose and presented it to the son of Vesta. He reluctantly took the revolver and placed it back where it belongs: in one of his coat holsters.

"Now, can I go with you or what?" the daughter of Venus asked. Sighing, a defeated Nero replied,

"Fine. Just the two of us, Piper. It'll be dangerous."

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I believe." **(AN: Lost Hero, anyone?)**

Both turned red during their conversation and they still were.

Before leaving, Piper wore a black leather jacket, a plain red t-shirt, jogging pants, and hiking boots. She kept Katropis and her golden dagger.

They walked to Nero's motorcycle. Piper's jaw dropped in surprise and excitement as a modified Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R (minus the sidecar) emerged from flames right in front of her.

"Girls and guys alike are going to be so jealous." she muttered.

"Get on the passenger's seat, and here." Nero said, handing her an orange motorcycle helmet with red flame designs. They wore the same kind of helmet as the son of Vesta revved up his motorcycle to life, with Piper hanging from the back, resting her head on Red Queen's cold, metal blade and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Glad you're hanging on. We're going high octane!"

With that, they took off. Piper screamed for dear life at first, but she was able to adjust and laughed at how fast they were going. They ended up stopping at a stop light, where another motorcyclist with a blue dirtbike stopped beside them. He wore a purple motorcycle helmet, and racing gear.

"Nice ride, man!" he remarked.

"Thanks! You too!" Nero replied.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the biker asked, laughing a little.

"Close enough!"

They kept talking until the light went green again. Nero and Piper took off, speeding and weaving through traffic and adjusting to avoid speeding tickets. A few minutes later, they were near Ocean Beach and parked there.

"That'll do. I hope you're healed up, because Kampe's mine." Nero said as they both got off the bike.

"Damn right I am." Piper replied.

The two snuck slowly tiptoed into the beach, watching Kampe roaming the sands, followed closely by the Manticore, a pack of wild centaurs, and two Laistrygonians (Nero recognized one of them as Joe Bob).

"Lady Diana wasn't kidding." the daughter of Venus muttered.

"We can take them. I'll go distract the tough guys, you sneak up on the centaurs and Manticore, and eviscerate them. Cue for you to move is me shooting my gun twice."

"Sounds good."

Nero kissed her cheek before running towards the pack, guns drawn.

"Hey, meatheads!" he taunted, vaulting over one of the centaur's heads and shooting Joe Bob with Coyote-A before he exploded. The other Laistrygonian, clearly female, was pissed. She had a tattoo that said: "Babycakes luvs JB".

"Get over here, demigod!" Babycakes screamed, throwing flaming dodge-balls at Nero. He continued running to the other side to turn their attention away from where Piper is.

"You!" Dr. Thorn yelled, running as he ran towards Nero with Babycakes and Kampe. The centaurs charged, but are shot by the son of Vesta with his revolver. Piper snuck up on some of the savages before picking them off one by one with her two daggers.

Meanwhile, Nero shot Dr. Thorn with Coyote-A until Kampe started charging at him with her signature dual scimitars. He retaliates with Red Queen but bad news: Babycakes sees Piper and starts chucking flaming dodge balls at her.

"Piper! Look out!" the son of Vesta screamed, dashing towards her but Kampe stops him.

"Uh, uh, uh." the monster teased.

Angered, Nero lunged at Kampe, dodging and parrying her scimitars and striking her whenever he gets the chance. Meanwhile, Piper was constantly dodging the giantess's balls of death while charging at her. When she was close enough, the daughter of Venus threw Katropis at Babycake's forehead, destroying her as it plunged itself into her brain.

The son of Vesta dodged and parried again and again until he found an opening underneath Kampe's swings. So, he slid underneath and plunged Red Queen into the monster. He revs up, and Kampe turned into a living skateboard as her head and upper body skidded across the ground. Nero jumps off Kampe and the monster hit a rock with a thud. When she turned, the first thing she saw was the barrel of Coyote-A.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Nero said before pulling the trigger, blowing Kampe's brains out as she disintegrated and left her scimitars behind. Satisfied, the son of Vesta put his shotgun back.

"Nero?"

When Nero turned around, he saw his companion smash her lips into his. The son of Vesta returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion. A minute later, they pulled away, begging for air.

"I...I..." he stuttered at what just happened. "I love you, Beauty Queen."

"I love you too, Hotshot."

Both Nero and Piper smiled as they kissed again, only a bit longer than the previous one. When they broke away, they smiled and walked back to the bike, with Piper taking Devil Bringer on her left hand.

"It feels human." she muttered.

* * *

Approximately half an hour later...

"I thought Nero was going alone." Reyna said to Jason in the Principia. When they heard Piper was not around, they realized that she went with him.

"Piper's a tough girl, Rey. She'll be fine." the son of Jupiter replied.

"Hey, guys! They're back!" Gwen called until she spoke again. "And they're holding hands!"

Both praetors turned to the daughter of Ceres, jaws dropped and eyes of awkward silence later, they ran to the entrance of Camp Jupiter, where they saw the two demigods, holding hands, talking, and laughing.

"Uh...are you two a thing now?" Jason asked nervously.

"Dang right, Golden Boy." Nero replied.


	7. The Dark Knight's Bloodline

**Chapter 7: The Dark Knight's Bloodline**

 **I'll probably make something clear first: More Devil Arms from Devil May Cry will appear. So far, I decided to add the Sword of Sparda (a key element in the plot), Alastor and Artemis (the gun, not the goddess) later in this fic. If anyone has any other ideas for which other Devil Arms Percy/Nero will use, leave those in the reviews.**

 **Oh, and I'm thinking about a betrayal story where Percy, Jason, and Piper are descendants of AC protagonists (Jacob, The Kenways, and Aveline, respectively.). Give me an idea on who their assassin ancestors should be. (AND NO SHAY CORMAC, PLEASE.)**

* * *

Nero POV

Two months later...

It's been quite a while after I joined the legion, and apparently, my life has changed indeed.

Jason and I were like full fledged brothers-in-arms now. We were both children of the eldest Olympians, and were natural leaders. He also told me about not being able to see Thalia again after joining Lupa. Man, if he finds out about her.

Reyna completely forgave me for the whole "C.C. Spa incident". She was like a sister I could ever ask for.

Piper and I pretty much started dating. She wasn't like the blonde bimbo that betrayed me just because I was different. I trusted her so much.

The Fifth Cohort was restored to its former glory since we won more War Games and Mural Crowns. This earned me the respect of pretty much everyone in New Rome.

More of the Olympians realized I was in Camp Jupiter, eventually. Jupiter and Juno didn't seem to mind, saying something about "a friend of Jason is a friend of ours.". Apollo started acting like he just won a lottery on who gets to turn Kronos/Saturn into their personal slave for a lifetime.

I remained the most laid back centurion in the Legion. (sigh). I guess old habits really die hard.

"Hey, Hotshot?" I heard someone call me. It was Piper.

"Uh..yes, Beauty Queen?" I asked.

"We're in the middle of a meeting." she told me.

"-and...Centurion Redgrave, you look lost in thought." Jason stopped right in the middle of his speech to speak to me. Soon, pretty much everyone turned to me with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes, sir but, I'll be fine." I replied, struggling to get out of my thoughts.

Someone flashed in the middle of the Senate House. It was my adopted mother, Lady Vesta, wearing her orange Roman stola as her eyes blazed like the hearth.

"Son, can I speak to you in private?" she asked, shocking me.

"By all means, Mother but, what's going on?" I asked.

"There's something...urgent that Minerva wants to talk about with you about."

I was confused, so, I stood up from my seat to follow my adopted mother outside the Senate House. Seconds later, we disappeared in a column of flames.

* * *

We reappeared in an abandoned car plant in Detroit, where Athena and Ares were waiting.

"Hey there, kid." the war god said.

"Judging by the Greek forms, this is not going to be pretty." I grunted.

"Yes, our champion. My bimbo of a daughter has been acting odd lately, for a cheating b****." Athena hissed.

"Is it so suspicious people should be concerned?"

"Most likely, kid." Ares replied.

"Is Olympus on alert?" I asked my mother.

"No, son. Most of them dismissed it as paranoia. Your ex-father was like 'Screw that s***'." the goddess of the hearth replied sadly. Ugh. I hate Poseidon.

"Well, I say we remain cautious." Athena suggested. "Nero, you remain in Camp Jupiter while we find out what's going on."

"As you wish, Milady."

With that, I was flashed back to the entrance of the Senate House, concerned at what she said.

* * *

It's been a week and I still haven't gotten over what Lady Minerva had said. The legion isn't ready to know of my past yet so I kept what I learned to myself. I'm walking to the Field of Mars for fresh air as I relieve my thoughts.

"What are you thinking now?" someone snapped me out of my thoughts. Again, it was Piper.

"Nothing, Pipes." I lied. And, just my luck, she eyed me again.

"You really think I'll let you, my boyfriend, hide secrets from me? Tell me, Nero. What are you thinking now?"

Well, now I'm screwed. The thought of it all: Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Gwen, even my own girlfriend, knowing the truth about me: a former graecus, an outsider. No. I can't let them know. If they do, they'll leave me, Octavian will probably try to kill me, etc.

"Well?" Piper asked again, crossing her arms and glaring even deeper into me as I shuddered a little. Then, I just looked back at her.

"The thought of everyone here knowing who I really am is too much to handle." I replied.

"You can just tell me straight away, Hotshot."

"I'm not going to let you get involved in my personal problems." I retorted.

Before she could speak, we heard rumbling from the Field of Mars. I also saw a shadow enveloping it. It was shaped like a man with horns and wings. When I looked up, I saw something gigantic descend on the Field of Mars. It was a colossus the size of a building, with black and gray wings, golden curved horns, and an angry look on its face. I turned, and I saw Piper fainting and landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Piper!" I screamed, attending to her side. I saw Frank with his bow. "Frank!" I called. "Get Piper somewhere safe!"

He nodded and carried Piper somewhere deeper into New Rome. I looked back at the colossus as it landed on the Field of Mars. Jason and Reyna ran to my side.

"What is that thing?!" the son of Jupiter demanded.

"I have no idea, Jason. If it intends to destroy us, then we have to stop it now!" I replied.

I decided to scout ahead so I ran to the colossus to find out what was going on about it until I was directly in front of it. I saw someone on top of the colossus's head, and holy f***ing s*** do the Fates hate me.

"Hello, Jackson. Fancy yourself a Roman?" the blonde bimbo sneered.

"Chase. What the hell is this colossus?" I demanded.

"This is for Camp Half-Blood's protection. As their guardian, I have permission to take out any threat to Camp." I saw Richie stand beside her.

"Protection? This place is also touched by the gods and if you destroy New Rome, you turn against the gods!"

"It doesn't matter what gets in our way. The Savior will destroy all our enemies! For it has a special power source." my ex-half brother said.

"And from what we saw, you have a new whore." Annab**** scoffed. How dare they?!

"You touch Piper and you die!" I yelled, pointing Blue Rose at her.

"Why would Rome keep you, Seaweed Brain? You're just a freak who deserves nothing but pain! Savior, destroy him!"

The colossus raised its gigantic right arm, wanting to smack me with it. I stored away Blue Rose and launched Devil Bringer's power at it but it got broken as it swung and I got smacked a few meters away. The "Savior" charged up again, this time, with a ball of energy. I lost it when I remembered what they said. I charged the colossus with Red Queen, only for the giant to blast me with a barrage of glowing energy. Only this time, it knocked me into New Rome.

* * *

Piper POV

When I woke up, I ran only to find Nero being smacked all the way here by the giant. I watched in horror as he skidded on the ground and slammed into the nearest building.

"NERO!" I screamed. I saw Reyna glare at what looked like a blonde girl on top of the giant who was laughing hysterically. I rushed to my boyfriend's side and I saw how battered and beaten he was. His face was bloody, his coat and hoodie were torn (his weapons were unharmed), and I saw how much pain there was in his eyes before he passed out. They were full of anger and betrayal. How could I not have noticed that?

"What happened?"

I turned around and saw Lord Apollo running to Nero.

"Lord Apollo, help him!" I pleaded.

"I'll do what I can!" he replied, making me feel relief. Moments later, all the gods flashed in. What shocked me was Neptune about to impale my boyfriend with a trident but Lord Jupiter, Lady Minerva, and Lord Mars stopped him.

"What is HE doing here?!" the sea god demanded.

"I, along with Vesta and Mars brought him here because you didn't care about him anymore!" Minerva retorted.

"Who cares?! I never wanted a freak for a son anyway!"

I gasped. Nero was a son of Neptune? Cast out just because he was different? How could he be so cruel?

"You do not say that about the demigod who risked his life for all of us!" Lord Jupiter yelled at Neptune.

"Why you-"

Finally. The sea god stopped talking when ALL the other gods aimed their weapons at him.

"Don't even think about it." Lord Pluto hissed.

"Try anything and I'll shove this fireball up your throat, ears, or ass." Lady Vesta growled. I've never seen a peaceful goddess get this angry before.

"And now look at what's happened! Your other son, a real disgrace, no offense, Jason for making a pun on your last name," Mercury said. "has betrayed us by attacking New Rome with a gargantuan monstrosity of a statue!"

With one last grumble, Neptune flashed away. I saw Lord Apollo carry Nero to the infirmary.

"N...N...Nero...was a...son of...Neptune?" I stuttered.

"Yes, my daughter." my mother said. "He was a son of Neptune."

"Father, is there a way to destroy that giant?" Jason asked Lord Jupiter.

"I tried to flash into it but it's not working." the sky god replied.

"We can only destroy it from the outside. Fire!" Minerva ordered as all the gods launch blasts of energy at the colossus. When the smoke cleared, there were no dents.

"Well, we're screwed." Lord Pluto muttered.

"It hasn't even moved yet for some reason." Lord Mars wondered.

"We must plan this out fast!" Lady Minerva stated.

What have I gotten myself into? Is this what Nero meant by his "personal problems"?

* * *

 _In Nero's mind, Third Person POV_

 _Nero woke up in the middle of a giant cathedral at the sound of a demonic yet noble voice._

 _"Anger and revenge is not the motivation you should use in combat." it said._

 _The young demigod looked up to see an insect-like demon with curved ram horns, clawed hands, beetle wings, gray and gold scales, and a gem on its forehead._

 _"Who are you?" Nero asked._

 _"I am your many greats grandfather, Sparda, Champion of Erebus and Tartarus." the demon replied._

 _"I get a demon for an ancestor?"_

 _"It's a long story. Ever since the Olympians' rise to power, I begged for my patrons to suppress my demonic power, so that I may not be considered an enemy of Olympus. Regardless, my demon blood was inherited for many generations until today, where you got my blood, Perseus. That day, Erebus had released the surppressor in the demonic side of your blood."_

 _For once, he didn't yell back, for he feared his ancestor's unrestrained power._

 _"That bimbo of a wisdom spawn has used my favorite sword to power that...monstrosity of a statue. But first things first, is there anything, other than anger, that drives you to fight?"_

 _Nero thought about an answer to the demon's question._

 _"To protect my friends, sir." he muttered._

 _"Then use that as a motivation to fight back and not your anger, for it is not always the best motivation."_

 _"Sparda...is there any way to defeat the Savior?"_

 _The demon thought about it for what felt like days then he beamed with success._

 _"This may be a risky mission but, you must locate enough Devil Arms."_

 _"Devil Arms?"_

 _"Unique and long forgotten weapons forged by Tartarus. Your katana, Yamato, was of my possession and is a Devil Arm. It would seem that the Savior can only be harmed by a Devil Arm, since it is powered by another, which is my sword but, there is one...thing that the traitors forgot."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"As of right now, my sword is currently in a dormant, longsword-style state. They did nor fulfill the conditions to unlock its full strength, even if they can still harness its energies. And those conditions are: true love, and a noble cause. You can fulfill all those conditions, Percy but for now, you have to find the nearest Devil Arms and use their combined power to weaken the Savior. As of right now, Yamato and your Devil Bringer aren't enough."_

 _"Y...Yes, Sparda."_

 _"In time, you will be like me. To win this fight, you must embrace the demon within."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Senate House...

"Reyna, you're hiding something, aren't you? You look like you know the blonde girl on top of the statue that knocked Nero out." Jason said coldly as his fellow praetor gave him an equally cold look.

"I know that she is a lying and traitorous scumbag who abandoned Nero for power!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone, I think it's time you knew the truth." Minerva announced.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"The truth about Nero, who he really is and why Vesta had to adopt him."

* * *

 **How will they react?**


	8. Revelations of the Outcast

**Chapter 8: Revelations of the Outcast**

* * *

Third Person POV

"I hope you're all ready to know about the truth about Nero." Jupiter announced, with Minerva, Vesta, and Mars beside him. Assembled in the Senate House are all the centurions (sans Octavian) and the praetors. Everyone else stayed outside to monitor the Savior's activities.

"You may all know him as Nero Redgrave, son of Vesta and champion of Mars and Minerva, am I correct?" Minerva asked. All the Romans present nodded.

"But, his real name, is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of...Poseidon." Mars explained.

In an instant, everyone present stood in shocked silence, except for Reyna, who already knew.

"A...A...A graecus?" Leo asked.

"Is there a problem, son of Vulcan?" Vesta asked.

"Nothing, Lady Vesta. I'm just as surprised as everyone else. At least Octavian isn't hearing this." he gulped.

"Anyway, he was born in New Yor-"

"WHAT?! NEW YORK?!" everyone asked loudly, interrupting the god of war.

"Yes, New York now will you please let us continue?" Minerva asked. Instantly, all the Romans were silent.

"Thank you. Now," Vesta continued. "-in case you're wondering why in New York and why we told you it's not safe, it's because there is another...camp there."

"For Greeks? How come we don't know of them?" Frank asked.

"It is to prevent another bloodbath, son of Mars." Minerva explained.

"Anyway, he first entered the camp when he was twelve, when he was given his first quest to recover my Master Bolt from an unknown thief because this might result in a third World War." Jupiter said. "The thief was at first, an influenced and manipulated Mars,"

The war god shuddered a little with guilt.

"-but the real thief was Saturn's greatest servant: Luke Castellan, son of Mercury. For the rest of the Titan War, he served as his general, for he thought that we gods don't care about our children."

The Romans couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"His next quest involved the Golden Fleece." Mars said. "It was located in the Sea of Monsters, also known as the Bermuda Triangle. They recovered the fleece to heal the Greek camp's borders so that monsters may not break through."

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Gwen asked.

"His companion, was my traitorous blonde bimbo of a daughter, Annabeth Chase." Minerva replied with coldness.

"That...blonde jerk on top of the colossus?!" Jason demanded.

"Yes, Jason. Anyway, along the way, they encountered Circe in her island spa. She tried to capture them but Chase released the other prisoners and they destroyed the spa." Mars said.

"Hence, why I'm here." Reyna interrupted, shocking the other Romans.

"Now, when the Fleece was recovered and as it healed the borders, it did something much greater." Jupiter continued before turning to his son. "It brought your sister back."

At this point, Jason began to whimper and cry.

"T...Thalia...she's alive?"

"Alive and well, Jason. Alive and well." the sky god replied.

"Where is she? I want to meet her again." he stood up, excited.

"When the time is right, Jason, I will let you two see each other again."

With a sigh of relief, the son of Jupiter sat down again.

"Anyway, during a quest with Chase and Thalia," Vesta continued. "-they met another group of sibling demigods: Bianca and Nico di Angelo, both children of Pluto."

Again, everyone's jaws dropped until Jupiter continued the story.

"Another quest was initiated which involved saving Diana and Chase from the Titan Atlas. The Greek campers had to team up with my daughter's Hunters, a group Thalia used to be part of until the end of the war. Sadly, during the quest, tragedy struck. Bianca, who joined the Hunters, was killed when a broken Talos prototype fell on her. The worst part was that she was only twelve and Nico was ten."

The Romans showed signs of pity for Pluto.

"And another Hunter perished by a parent's hand: Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas (cue gasps). After her death at the hands of her father, and partly, Ladon, Diana made her a constellation in the sky, and her constellation, 'The Huntress', was my son's favorite. Thalia later joined the Hunters, taking Zoë's place as their leader." Vesta said.

"What sucks the most for me was that she was the one who created Nero's first sword: Riptide. I would assume he still keeps it somewhere." Minerva explained. "With that quest done, he was able to earn Diana's respect."

"What about Nico?" Hazel (yes, she was invited by Frank) asked.

"After he heard about what happened to Bianca, he ran away, and upon witnessing his display of power, everyone instantly concluded he was a child of Pluto."

The Romans present started to listen attentively again as Mars continued his champion's story.

"Next quest, he had to enter the Labyrinth of Daedalus. The quest was led by that bimbo, Chase."

Everyone, especially the two praetors, became appalled at the slightest mention of the graecus that attacked them.

"During the quest, they ran into Nico again, who defeated King Minos and took his title as 'Ghost King'. Nero had to go to Mount Saint Helens to prevent the Titan army from reforging Saturn's scythe. There, he and Chase...freaking kissed before the mountain went kaboom." Mars grunted, making Piper, who was silent and in shock the whole time, gasp.

"WHAT?!" Jason exploded.

"I know it's hard to believe, my son but, yes. That happened." Jupiter stated. "Anyway, Percy survived the explosion and the party returned to the Labyrinth to complete the quest. They were able to recover Ariadne's string since it was the only thing that could get them out. When they did get out, the Camp was preparing for battle against the Titan Army, led by the monster, Kampe. They won the fight, at the cost of two, sadly."

Again, the Romans showed pity.

"But, the Labyrinth was still standing and can still be used." Minerva said. "And there was only one way to destroy it: end Daedalus. Nico released his spirit and passed on two things: his pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary went to Perseus,"

"Uh...I hate to interrupt but, tame hellhounds exist?" Frank asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, kid. They exist." Mars told his son.

"-and," the wisdom goddess continued "-his laptop, ugh. You can probably guess quick on who got it."

"Great. SHE got the laptop." Reyna spat.

"And that contained valuable information on a lot of stuff."

The Romans started to get angrier but they did their best not to snap in front of the gods.

"I hope you're all ready for the main event: the end of the Titan War." Jupiter said.

"What happened to the Greeks towards the end?" Leo asked, a lot more curious than ever.

"While you guys attacked Mount Othrys, took down Krios, and destroyed the Black Throne, the Greeks had to defend Mount Olympus from Kronos himself." Mars explained before continuing with a sad look on his face. "It was total chaos in Manhattan. Despite their small numbers, the Greeks continued to fight the Titan Army. Many friends fell in service to Olympus but, in the end, the Greeks prevailed, when Perseus played his part in the Great Prophecy: he gave Chase's dagger to Luke, who killed himself to prevent Saturn from completely rising."

"You mean the son of Mercury hosted Saturn? How is that possible?" Gwen asked.

"One last thing, Lord Jupiter: how did Ner-...Percy, stand a chance against such a powerful force?" Frank asked.

"Before the final battle, he went to the Underworld to take the curse of Achilles." Jupiter replied sternly. "His mortal anchor, was Chase."

They started to get angrier than usual.

"After the end of the battle...well, they started to date." Mars gulped.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Jason, Reyna, and Piper exploded.

"That was for like...a year until that day." Minerva said.

"What day?" Leo asked.

"The day he received his...special arm." Vesta said. "One day, Minerva had requested Perseus to go on a quest to defeat the Eastern Titan of Light, Hyperion so that he and Chase can continue dating. After he went down, Perseus passed out, waking up with his new arm."

The story was continued by a slightly appalled Minerva.

"I was hoping most of the Greeks would still accept him for who he is but, I was wrong. When he got back to camp, he caught my daughter...cheating on him for his arrogant half brother that I despise."

"I could've sworn I saw a guy with Chase. That was probably the douche." Jason spat.

"Yes, Jason. Anyway, my daughter became disgusted by Perseus's condition and left him. Soon enough, Neptune disowned him, and spoiled that...that...idiotic boy with titles and riches alike! (Sigh). I'm starting to sound like Diana."

"That...asshole." Reyna cursed.

"Even if there were other Greeks, Thalia and Nico included, that still supported him, this was too much for Perseus to handle so, he ran away."

The mic, if there was one, was passed back to Vesta.

"That's when I came in with Minerva and Mars. We took him in, trained him, and soon enough, we sent him here. The rest is history."

The Romans stood in shocked silence. Everyone was unaware that someone had been hearing them. No, it's not Octavian, it was the man in question. Shaking slightly, Nero snuck back to the infirmary to not arouse suspicion from everyone else. What he didn't know was that the gods, praetors, and centurions, continued to talk about him.

"Now, we have one last question for you all." Jupiter announced. "Now that you know about who Nero really is, what do you think about him now?"

Silence reigned throughout the air but Jason was the first one to break it.

"I feel...really bad for him. If Thalia trusts him a lot, I will too." he stated, before turning to the others.

"Reyna?" "Blondie's gonna pay for what she did to him."

"Leo?" "Still the same guy to me."

"Frank?" "Same with Leo. Nero's our friend and comrade no matter what he used to be."

"Gwen? Hazel?" "We're with the guys."

"Uh...Piper?"

Everyone turned to the daughter of Venus. From the look on her face, she couldn't believe that she had been dating a graecus the whole time.

"C...Can I get some space with him?" she asked.

"Hope you won't do what we think you're going to do." Jason warned.

"I won't. Don't worry."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Nero stared at Devil Bringer, shaking and tearing up slightly after the eavesdrop he just pulled off. He turned to see Piper approaching him from his left. The son of Vesta looked at her a little harshly. This only made her sigh in annoyance.

"You were listening, weren't you?" she asked.

"It's not like you would care about me anymore." he replied coldly.

"Stop rubbing it in the wrong way, Hotshot."

"No! Don't you get it?! I don't belong here because I'm not like you guys! I'm no Roman from the start, and look at me!"

"I said, stop thinking like that, Hotshot!" the daughter of Venus screamed, slapping her boyfriend really hard before continuing with a softer voice.

"You're the one for me. You earned my respect, saved me, and stole my heart. You belong here in Rome, with Jason, Reyna, everyone! Especially, with me."

The son of Vesta started sobbing slowly at his girlfriend's words. He was still accepted by her: his girlfriend for two months. Piper jumped on the bed to make out passionately with Nero. However, it wasn't so peaceful anymore when he heard the voice of Sparda in his head:

 _"The hunt for the Devil Arms must begin, and this is something you have to do alone, in order not to risk your lover's life."_


	9. Alastor the Sword of Thunder

**Chapter 9: Alastor the Sword of Thunder**

 **You guys want to hear another one of my stupid betrayal story ideas? A cross over with CF Vanguard where three of them (Percy, Jason, and Piper) are actually hosts to the spirits of units.**

* * *

'I understand, Sparda but please respect my love life.' Nero thought back, still making out with the daughter of Venus.

 _"Okay, okay but you have to leave sometime during today."_ the demon's voice replied back. Suddenly, the two lovebirds pulled away.

"Per...I mean...Nero, what's wrong?" Piper asked the son of Vesta, who was deep in thought.

"I'll be fine, Beauty Queen." he replied back. She smirked a little before getting off the bed.

"Get your rest, Hotshot." Piper said as she left him alone in the infirmary. When he was all alone, Nero quietly stood up and wrote a note that said:

 _Beauty Queen,_

 _I know how to end this 'Savior' issue once and for all. But this is something I have to do alone. I'm sorry, but I don't want to endanger your life anymore. Stay here at New Rome, where you're safe._

 _XOXO (if you're reading this, Piper),_

 _Perseus Jackson/Nero Redgrave_

 _P.S. Take care of my sword and guns for me._

When he was finished, he placed it on his bed, grabbed Yamato ONLY, and silently escaped the infirmary.

* * *

"Thalia's alive...Thalia's alive..." Jason constantly muttered to himself, pacing around the Principia as he did so.

"Jason, this is a little too unhealthy for you." Reyna reminded him as she watched her fellow praetor walk around like a malfunctioning robo-dog.

"I know but, Reyna, my sister's alive and I haven't seen her in a long ass time!"

"We have a 'graecus on a colossus' problem to deal with, Golden Boy!"

"Okay, okay! What do we do?" the son of Jupiter asked.

"What if we mix up Greece and Rome?" she suggested, only for Jason's jaw to drop onto the ground.

"That's...That's insane, Reyna! Octavian will get pissed off and attack them!" he yelled back.

"If Per...Nero, trusts them, I will too."

"How do we know they're not with that Minerva spawn?"

"If they were with her, then we would have known by now."

Concerned, Jason stepped out of the Principia and all the way to the border between the city and the Field of Mars, where the Savior remained stationary on the plains. Gods, lares and demigods alike, all armed, stood at the ready should it attack. Some of the other Olympians, however, remained on Olympus in case something else happens. The only gods in Camp Jupiter are Minerva, Mars, Apollo, and Diana.

"Any signs of new activity, Lady Minerva?" the son of Jupiter asked.

"It still hasn't moved yet but it's giving off a strange aura similar to Percy's katana." the wisdom goddess replied.

"Say what?" Jason questioned.

Minerva cursed her big mouth under her breath.

"It's as if the katana, Yamato, and whatever's charging that colossus are connected." she said.

The conversation could no longer be continued when what looked like animated suits of Greek battle armor charged emerged from a flap in the chest of the Savior. They were armed with the generic sword and shield set, and were massive in numbers.

"That...is...a...lot." Apollo muttered.

"Romans! Shield Wall!" Reyna ordered, drawing her spear and mounting Scipio.

"Where's P- I...I mean, Nero?" Frank asked.

Their eyes widened when they realized that the son of Vesta didn't respond to the threat.

"Guys!" someone yelled, it was Piper, who was carrying Blue Rose and Red Queen. "He vanished, saying that he knows how to win this!"

She gave the note to Jason, who gasped when he read the note.

"So he just abandoned us?!" a guy from the First Cohort demanded.

"No. Let's just have faith in him." Reyna scolded the legionnaire who said that.

"Fight like hell, everyone!" Mars declared, raising his gigantic sword as the animated armors charged. The ground shook a little as they ran for the border between the Field of Mars, and New Rome. The animated armors slammed right into the shield wall. The four gods blasted the horde with energy before meeting them in conventional combat.

* * *

Meanwhile...

'Alcatraz? You have got to be joking.' Percy thought as he drove to Fisherman's Wharf.

 _'Yes, Perseus. The nearest Devil Arm is located somewhere within it. Once you're on the island, I will continue searching for other Devil Arms near the area.'_ Sparda's voice replied.

'Hope you're right.'

When he did arrive at the wharf, the son of Vesta didn't wear his cast, as the mortals thought his right arm was covered in black and red bandages and a red glove instead of a demonic right arm with the power to lift a shipping container without any problems. Using his extreme stealth skills, Percy snuck out of the wharf, and went into the water. Despite not being a son of Poseidon anymore, he could still breathe underwater. A while later, he arrived on Alcatraz Island. He snuck in by using short distance teleporting via Yamato.

"Great. I'm trying to find a weapon somewhere within a vintage prison in the middle of a f***ing island! And it was hella cold in the water." the son of Vesta complained softly.

 _"Uh...bad news, Perseus: the Devil Arm is somewhere under the facility."_

'What?!' he thought back.

And so, another painful search begins, which involves him trying to find somewhere that leads to underneath Alcatraz.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The battle raged on, with the Romans slowly gaining the upper hand but they were getting a little tired. If the four gods didn't help them, they would have been overwhelmed by now. Jason, Reyna, Piper, and the other centurions continuously inspired the Romans to push back the animated armors, fending them off with a javelin, gladius, revolver, etc.. Suddenly, Diana stopped fighting then said, "I'm gonna go get reinforcements!" before flashing away.

"Oh, come on! Not now!" Apollo complained as he continued to shoot the enemy army.

"I hope it will be worth it." Mars said, striking down another pair of armors with his claymore.

"Push them back!" Jason ordered, swatting an animated armor with Ivlivs's javelin form. In the span of half an hour, the armors were all defeated but another wave flashed in. Only this time, a shower of glowing arrows struck and dismantled much of the armors up front. Shocked, the Romans turned to see Lady Diana along with a group of girls with silver parkas, bows, and arrows, except for a certain daughter of Zeus with her leather jacket, spear, and Aegis.

"Jason?" Thalia gaped.

"Thalia?" he replied, equally shocked.

The two looked at each other, silence reigning the air between them. Phoebe suddenly broke the silence.

"Thalia, you know this...boy?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes. He's my little brother." the daughter of Zeus replied.

All the Hunters stared at Jason with pure shock, then back to Thalia. It was like this until Diana interrupted.

"Uh...I hate interrupt the family reunion but we're in the middle of a war zone! Hunters, fire!"

Again, they shot the armors with arrows. Jason raised his javelin into the air as lightning rained down on it. Thalia did the same thing, standing beside her brother. A few seconds later, they redirected the lightning at the armors. The animated army exploded like they were hit with the force of an artillery shell and the surviving animated armors were stunned by the force of the blast. Some of the Romans within an earshot temporarily went deaf as the sound of lightning rang into their ears.

"Nice shot, little brother." Thalia remarked.

"Thanks, sis. You too." Jason replied, smiling back.

"Impressive. Charge!" Minerva ordered. The Romans, Hunters, and gods broke their formation and charged the still stunned enemy army with bigger valor.

* * *

Back at Alcatraz...

Percy had been wandering the halls of Alcatraz for like an hour.

'There has to be a panel somewhere or a secret passage.' he thought, grumbling as he did. The son of Vesta decided to settle with the stupidest thing he would do as a champion of Minerva: stomp around on the ground floor. He was like this for an hour until he stepped on something beneath one of the cells. It opened a secret tunnel within the room.

"Wow." Percy muttered as he slid into the tunnel. Behind him, the secret door closed. A few bumps, twists and turns later, he ended up in a secret room. It was a dark room with seemingly golden walls with nothing but torches and an old chandelier. In the center was a statue of a man getting stabbed by a sword. What was so eerie was that the sword looked like it wasn't part of the statue. It had a wicked silver blade, a black hilt bearing dark bat wings, and its handle had the look of a coiled wire.

 _"You found it, Perseus. The Devil Arm within Alcatraz." Sparda said._

"How convenient." he replied.

As Percy approached the sword, however, it began to float into the air.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end so well." the son of Vesta muttered.

"I AM ALASTOR THE THUNDER DEMON! DIE, FOOLISH MORTAL!" the sword screamed.

"I knew it."

Alastor flew and nailed Percy in the abdomen and pinned him to the wall.

"SUBMIT!" it screamed again.

"No thanks!" the demigod replied, pulling out the sword off of his body with Devil Bringer. The sword stopped acting sentient and just said,

"You are worthy."

Alastor suddenly crackled with purple electricity before they disappeared.

"That's one. Where's the next one?" Percy asked the demon inside his head.

 _"It's in Yosemite National Park."_

"Well, crap." the son of Vesta thought back as he sheathed Alastor and broke out of Alcatraz via a secret passage located on the other side of the room that gave him a slide to the water.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The enemy army was routed but the Romans remained cautious. That's why Reyna had organized a schedule on which cohorts would be on Savior watch in case there was another attack. Meanwhile, Thalia was inside the principia with Jason, IN PRIVATE.

"I was told Percy was here." she said, making the praetor shiver.

"Yeah...he was here."

"Where is he?"

"Went on a personal quest. Something to do with beating that colossus."

"Can't we Iris Message him? Camp Half-Blood hasn't been the same ever since."

Jason merely chuckled at the Greek camp's name.

"Can't they come up with better names? And...I don't really know where he is."

"What?!"

"He'll come back! He's a tough guy. I'm downright sure nothing's gonna stop him."

Thalia and Jason continued talking and laughing, bonding like siblings to be specific.


	10. The Trial of Ifrit

**Chapter 10: The Trial of Ifrit**

 **I am STILL making my X-mas crackfic Young Elites x Kick Ass special. But still, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL FANFICTION.**

 **Oh, and I am planning another betrayal story but it'll be Jason, and there will still be Jasper, and there shall be LOTS OF OOC STAR WARS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Percy/Nero POV

This road trip is turning into a creepy-ass gathering quest. I guess this is what happens when I go around finding demonic weapons that want to kill me first before I could claim them as my own. Alastor was sheathed on where Red Queen was supposed to be, since I left it in the care of my girlfriend. Right now, I'm on my way to Yosemite National Park. I hope the others can hold them off until I can get enough Devil Arms and drive back to New Rome. Wow. This trip IS becoming a nightmare.

* * *

Jason POV

I hope Octavian doesn't realize what we've been doing right now. Diana...Artemis's Hunters are staying at New Rome for now. They're quite the man-haters. I saw Leo drooling at the sight of one of the Hunters, Phoebe I presume. He claimed that he's into girls that are way over his league, which is seemingly true. Thalia used to be the leader until the Titan War ended. I'm guessing she just wanted to experience life all over again. Understandable for everyone. I hope Percy comes back soon. The colossus has been remaining silent and dormant and it's creeping the s*** out of me. I watched it for a long time. Not much time later, I felt someone hold my hand. I turned to see Reyna with a concerned look on her face.

"You look paranoid, Jason." she said.

"That...thing is creeping me out." I admitted, pointing at the colossus. I tugged my Roman praetor toga a little.

"It's not healthy for you to be like this."

"That's what you always tell me."

"It's for your own good, Golden Boy."

"Sure, Warrior Princess." I snickered after I just called her that.

"You used Percy's nickname for me?"

"What's wrong with that? You're basically Wonder Woman, minus the flight and super strength."

Reyna stopped holding my hand to my distaste, then just looked at the colossus with me. I suddenly felt her hair on my shoulder, making me red with embarrassment. I hope Thalia isn't seeing this, or even Piper.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone ask. Reyna and I turned around and we paled. How convenient. It was Thalia and Piper.

"I shipped this right from the start!" the daughter of Venus screeched.

"Sounds good!" my sister replied, making me feel a lot more embarrassed than ever.

"Not cool, sis!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. We'll give you guys some space." Thalia teased, leaving with Piper, who was holding Percy's moto-flame sword and double barreled revolver.

"Thank you." Reyna mouthed when I looked at her.

I smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. She tasted good.

* * *

Third Person POV

Meanwhile, Percy/Nero just arrived at Yosemite National Park. It was green and well protected like usual. But what pissed him off was having to find a hidden weapon located in what looked like a WIDE OPEN AREA.

'This is gonna be a long hike.' he thought.

 _'It's somewhere within the waterfall.'_ Sparda told him.

'That's a long ass hike.' the son of Vesta thought back as he got a faint view of the waterfall.

The walk to the waterfall was extremely boring. That was all it took to describe how the demon powered son of Vesta was feeling as he searched for a second Devil Arm of Tartarus.

"I hope the others are okay." he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Camp Jupiter felt a little boring at first but with the arrival of Thalia (even if she's no longer a hunter) and the Hunters, it was hyped up by a little, just a little. Octavian appeared out of nowhere and asked Jason and Reyna,

"Who are those girls in silver?"

"Those are Lady Diana's Hunter group." the son of Jupiter explained.

"They don't like men for obvious reasons. And the girl in black, that's Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter." the daughter of Bellona finished.

"Your sister, eh?" Octavian teased.

"She's not a member but the Hunters still like to bring her on hunting journeys." Jason replied, a little appalled at the augur.

"Very well. Are they going to help us fight that...thing?"

"Of course." Reyna replied.

"I'll be off now. Recently, my readings have been saying something about...Greeks."

With that, Octavian left. Jason and Reyna were shivering and looking at each other with worry in their eyes.

'This won't end well.' they thought as they watched Octavian walk away.

* * *

Back to Yosemite...

"Finally! I made it!" Percy screamed in triumph. When he approached the waterfall, Devil Bringer started glowing red. Something behind the falls also glowed red. When the son of Vesta entered, a cavern was revealed with blazing torches on both sides. A stairway was also seen.

"How convenient." he thought, slowly walking down the stony stairs. Spiraling down the steps slowly, Percy entered a circular chamber where a literal ring of fire on the walls was used to light up the whole place. In the middle was another statue. It was a literally bloody man with no head. There was a mysterious gauntlet on where the head should have been. It was black and gold and shaped like a dragon and inside its mouth was the glove itself. Confused, Percy tried to grab it but the gauntlet suddenly flew into his left hand and his vision become pitch black.

 _In his mind, Percy woke up in what looked like the inside of a volcano. In front of him was a giant, dark brown skinned demon with upward horns, red facial hair, clawed feet, and rock-like armor. In its hands were two copies of the same gauntlet._

 _"Oh, great. Another demon trying to kill me." the son of Vesta groaned, drawing Alastor as it released purple sparks._

 _"I am Ifrit the Fire Demon. You have entered my trial, demigod. Now, FEEL THE FLAMES OF TARTARUS!" he screamed, blasting two red fireballs from the gauntlets. Thinking quick, the son of Vesta dodged and dashed at the demon and gave him two good slashes on his side. Ifrit growled in pain as he jumped and tried to drive his opponent to the ground. Flames roared when his right gauntlet hit the rock._

* * *

Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter...

"JASON! REYNA!" someone screamed as they ran to the Principia. It was Leo.

"Leo? What's wrong?" the two praetors asked in sync before looking at each other weirdly.

"The colossus, it's moving!"

Shocked, they ran to the barricade along with the other Romans and the Hunters. There, the Savior began to move again. This time, it charged up energy in between its cupped hands before it was released. A rain of yellowish energy nailed some houses in New Rome, damaging them and even destroying some.

"That bastard." Piper growled, clutching Blue Rose with her right hand.

"She'll pay for this." Jason agreed.

"We can't win without Nero. But he'll make it back. I know it." Gwen said, having faith in their comrade.

Another wave of animated armors came out of the statue. The bad news? They carried spears along with their generic set.

"Not again." Reyna groaned.

"Defend Rome!" the son of Jupiter announced.

A Shield Wall consisting of all Five Cohorts were made, with the Hunters behind them, arrows nocked.

"Fire!" Phoebe ordered as they released their arrows. They sailed through the air and struck down many of the armors. Piper and Frank helped out with bullets and trick arrows. They continued shooting until the animated armors slammed right into the shield wall. The Romans and Hunters had the upper hand but this time, the armors put up a much better fight. Thankfully, help arrived in the form of Pluto, Minerva, Apollo, and Mars.

* * *

 _Back in Ifrit's trial..._

 _Percy stopped another punch with Devil Bringer before forcing Ifrit down and smoothly jumping on the fire demon's right arm and preparing another electric slash. Ifrit tried to punch him off of him, only for the son of Vesta to jump over it at a ridiculous height. It was as if he could jump over a house. When he descended, Percy landed a hard punch right into Ifrit's face._

 _"Gah, imbecile!" the fire demon screamed, blasting the demigod with fire, sending him flying to the wall._

 _"Don't be so sure, meathead!" Percy/Nero yelled back, drawing Yamato and suddenly teleporting behind Ifrit and slashing him numerous times in the back. The demon howled in pain as he crumpled to his knees. Percy teleported back to where he was and launched a Buster arm that grabbed Ifrit's face._

 _"DIE!" the son of Vesta yelled before closing Devil Bringer's fist, causing the Buster arm to crush the fire demon's face. A shockwave struck Percy with extreme force and when he hit the wall..._

* * *

...he woke up, with TWO identical copies of the same gauntlets.

"This doesn't feel right." Percy muttered. As if it responded to its master's requests for improvement, the left gauntlet sprouted the shape of Devil Bringer, adjusting the set to be well balanced, and as if the demigod had TWO Devil Bringers instead of one.

"That's better."

He got up and charged up his feet with fire. Next, he raised his right foot up and finally, he dashed forward and gave the statue a literally explosive side kick, destroying it. Giving a satisfied smirk, Percy willed the gauntlet to stop. Suddenly, the right gauntlet disappeared in flames and became one with the left one. They shrunk into a red and black watch with the outer rim shaped like Ifrit's face. The extra Devil Bringer shape on his left arm also disappeared.

"You are worthy..." the voice of Ifrit boomed.

"Cool. Where's the next one?" Percy once again asked the demon guiding him.

 _"Seattle, a.k.a. where the Amazon thing was created. I'll explain everything else all the way."_ the voice of Sparda echoed in his mind.

"Very well."

Satisfied at the result, the son of Vesta left the chamber. Ifrit, the second Devil Arm, had been found and conquered.

* * *

Back at New Rome...

Frank had turned into an elephant and Hannibal was released, crushing the armors underfoot. The Romans have charged again to take out the remaining forces. The Savior suddenly attacked again, launching a ball of energy at an unsuspecting Hannibal and striking his front legs. The elephant trumpeted in pain as it collapsed on the grass.

"Hannibal!" Jason exclaimed, rushing to the poor animal's side with Thalia and Reyna.

"Phoebe! Can you heal him?!" the daughter of Zeus called one of the Hunters.

"I'll try, Thalia. Give me some time." she replied as everyone tried to haul Hannibal back in his pen. After watching the others, Jason, Thalia, and Piper looked at the now unmoving Savior one more time.

"She was my friend. Now, this is what she's doing." the former Hunter spat.

"I know. We'll bring her down, sis."

"I hope Nero comes back. I miss him."


	11. Easy Third Devil Arm

**Chapter 11: Easy Third Devil Arm**

 **So...I just read the Rose Society and...MY ONE TRUE PAIRING (Enzo x Adelina) WENT DOWN THE DRAIN! WHY?!**

 **One more question: Should I kill off Octavian?**

* * *

Jason POV

Dang it, Nero! Where are you?! So far, so good but still. Hannibal and a few other legionnaires have been injured. This situation will thin out our numbers. We have to prepare for the next attack. I watched Thalia and Phoebe give advice to the Hunters. They were still in good condition, unlike some of our fighters. We need more help. We need, sadly for Octavian, more Greeks. I decided to approach my sister after they were done.

"Hey, Jason." she greeted.

"Uh...are there any other Greeks that didn't betray him?" I asked.

"Jason, if you're suggesting we bring them here, it won't be enough to refill all the spots of your injured comrades."

"Well, we need all the help we can get."

"There are only like...ten Greeks who still like him."

"What about the others? Are they aware of what Chase is doing?"

Thalia made a thinking face.

"Huh. I guess we should have asked that."

She pulled out a coin, not a denarii, but something bronze.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Zeus in Mount Olympus."

Thalia threw the coin in the air and it shimmered into an image. It showed our father, backed by the other gods scolding Neptune. Oh boy.

"Brother, you idiot! If you didn't spoil your other son, especially with that 'Guardian of Camp' title, he would not have attacked Camp Jupiter! I should have listened to our sister. You scoffed their suspicions! You didn't stop them! You made us think it was okay to leave them alone!"

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?!"

Lady Venus stepped in, very angry as well.

"Not to mention that it's my daughter's boyfriend you just tried to impale."

"Are you trying to curse her bloodline?" Neptune sneered.

"Now you're mocking my daughter?! She told me about the arm, and it was okay! At least it felt human!"

"Besides, _uncle,_ " Lady Diana spat. "-better a freak than a traitor."

"What the...oh. Hello, Thalia. Hello, Jason." Lady Juno (FINALLY) greeted.

"Can we consider bringing more Greeks here to Camp Jupiter?" I asked nervously.

"Are you insane?!" Lady Minerva demanded.

Apparently, some of the other gods agreed that it was insane.

"Maybe ending the feud between Greece and Rome will help us stand a chance against Chase." I replied.

"Kid, we appreciate your idea but are you willing to take such a high risk?" Lord Mars asked me.

"I'd rather get a higher fighting chance than let that traitorous wisdom spawn burn down Camp Jupiter." I declared.

"Sorry. We will have to decide later. It's too risky." Lady Juno said.

With that, the message turned off.

* * *

Nero POV

I drove all the way to Seattle on my motorcycle. I reached the city after a few restroom stops.

"Now, where is this Devil Arm?" I asked.

 _"It is in a warehouse seemingly owned by Amazons. Rumor has it that inside a cage is a sentient demon gun weirdly named after Lady Artemis herself."_ Sparda replied in my head.

"Wait, what? Okay then. Are they friendly?"

 _"Imagine the Hunters of Artemis except they don't swear off men and they take them in as...slaves."_

"So not friendly in my personal opinion."

I finally arrived in front of the warehouse. This isn't going to end well. Regardless, I have to get the third Devil Arm. I entered the warehouse. There, a random clerk girl approached me.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Her scent though. She must be a nymph.

"I would like to speak with the leader of the Amazo-"

I was cut off when she suddenly pulled out a sword and placed it near my neck. I would have blocked it with Devil Bringer but now was not the right time to beat people up.

"Did I even ask you to speak, you stupid man?" she hissed.

"Uh...you kinda did." I replied, hiding my ferocity. I looked at her name tag.

"Kinzie, huh? Can you please take me to your leader?" I asked.

"Why you...fine."

She sheathed her sword and gestured me to follow her. We went even further into the warehouse, and I saw it all. So many conveyor belts, so many guys in collars and orange jumpsuits, so many things. I guess they really did run Amazon.

"The little voice in my head wasn't really kidding, after all." I joked.

"The online store is how we usually fund our empire with both the mortal and magical world." Kinzie explained as we walked around.

"Huh. That's cool. Why are all the guys in orange?" I asked again.

"Kinzie!" someone yelled. I saw a woman with obsidian black hair and Amazonian armor, plus a crown, walk towards us. Must be the leader. Wait. She looks like...Reyna? Reyna has a sister?

"Hello, Queen Hylla. This man wants to see you for some reason." Kinzie told her.

"Excuse me but are you Reyna's sister?" I asked. I ignored Kinzie's sharp glare, but Hylla had her sword on my neck.

"What have you done with her? And how do you know us?" she growled.

"Remember me?" I joked. "Circe's? Boy who became a guinea pig? With a blonde bimbo on his side?"

"Jackson!" Hylla yelled, pressing her blade further on my neck before becoming confused as f***.

"Wait, why blonde bimbo? Circe thought you were close to that girl. And what's with your arm?" she asked.

"Long story. I heard rumors of a demon gun on display here. Mind if I see it?" I asked.

Instantly, Hylla's and Kinzie's jaws dropped.

"You can't really tame such a destructive weapon now, can you?" the latter asked.

"Sure I can. I know it's origins, and what it really is." I replied.

"Last time we tried to get someone to wield it, they either suddenly exploded or got their hands burnt." Kinzie explained as her queen sheathed her sword.

"Well...Reyna needs help and if I conquer the demon gun, can you help us out in Camp Jupiter? Blonde bimbo Chase is attacking and I can't wait to spill her blood on my blade." I said excitedly.

"Again, why kill her?" Hylla asked again.

"As soon as I conquer the demon gun, I'll explain. Now, can we go to this weapon?"

With grumbles, she and Kinzie brought me to another area in the warehouse. There, I saw it: the Devil Arm.

It was silver, just like the goddess it was named from (for some reason, it had to be Artemis, no offense). Also, the handle looked long enough to cover my forearm, and the front looked a little human. There were "arms", a "face" with glowing yellow eyes, and a "hat"? I can't really describe what it looks like but it's basically a silver gun that weirdly looks human. It was inside one of those glass display cases that you see in museums, and there's also a little panel that people can use to put their hands inside. I'm surprised it hasn't tried to break out.

"Behold, the demonic gun that cost us thousands of dollars." Hylla announced ominously.

"Are you sure you can even control this thing?" Kinzie asked me with concern in her face.

"I need to do this. To save New Rome, to protect everyone." I replied with confidence.

I reached in through the panel with my humanoid hand. I saw Hylla, Kinzie, and some Amazons and male slaves look at me like I'm out of my mind. But hey, at least I'm trying. I looked back into the display case and I saw the gun shake. Regardless, I didn't let up, so I continued to reach for it. Suddenly, it flew right into my hands, making Hylla, Kinzie, and pretty much everyone else watching jump with fright. A few seconds later, there were no hand burns or random explosions. I got it. Huh. This was pretty damn easy, compared to Alastor and Ifrit. Smiling, I pulled the gun out of the case and raised it proudly.

"I have conquered the demon gun!" I exclaimed proudly. Silence dawned around me. Even the Amazon queen and her faithful companion were astonished and flabbergasted at what the new me was capable of. With vigor and confidence, I approached Hylla, whose mouth still hung open.

"Will you help me protect Camp Jupiter and all of New Rome?" I asked.

It took a while for Hylla to break the silence.

"What's in it for us?" she asked me.

"Simple. You get to see Reyna, and you can get payback on Annabeth for unleashing Blackbeard on the spa." I replied smoothly.

"I thought you were the one who released Bla-"

"Hylla," I interrupted. "-again, I was a f***ing guinea pig."

"V...Very well then." she replied with awkwardness in her voice. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. Most appreciated."

With that, Hylla left with Kinzie and they told everyone to prepare for combat.

'I won't be the same fragile demigod anymore. Destiny awaits.' I thought.


	12. Fanatics Fall, Unity Rises

**Chapter 12: Fanatics Fall, Unity Rises (Rewritten)**

* * *

Piper POV

Percy...where are you? I hope you're safe, Hotshot. Meanwhile, I'm stuck on colossus watch with some of the other First Cohort guys. Pretty boring job if you think about it. Scratch that. It is VERY, VERY, VERY BORING. I was twirling Blue Rose on my hand while looking at the colossus. It's been still for an entire hour, until Hazel suddenly ran up to me.

"Piper, meeting at the Principia, now." she told me.

I nodded boringly and jogged all the way to the meeting. Everyone was there, including Thalia and, except for Octavian, as usual. Only this time, I saw some new people. The kicker, they were wearing GREEK ARMOR. My jaw hit the ground as if I couldn't hold them up.

"Hey, Piper!" Jason greeted, coming over to me with Reyna. My jaw remained dropped.

"Why did you just-"

"Invite Greeks? We need all the help we can get. Besides, I think it's time we ended this old feud." Reyna interrupted me. "And don't worry. The gods have made a decision to let them come here."

"So...who are they?" I asked. Only this time, Thalia answered for me.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Connor and Travis Stoll, twin sons of Hermes, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, and Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Another one of our friends will arrive a little later."

"Are you sure abou-"

"Don't worry. They'll help us hold the line until Kelp Head comes back." Thalia assured me.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows. It was a black haired, olive skinned young boy wearing an aviator jacket, black t shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, jeans, and shoes. Strapped onto his belt was a black sword. He was emanating an aura of darkness.

"And THIS, my friend, is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Thalia introduced.

"Made it just in time, I guess. Who's the Native American looking girl?" he asked, pointing his thumb at me.

"This is Piper McLean, daughter of Venus/Aphrodite, and Percy's current girlfriend."

Nico's jaw dropped like he saw a lookalike of himself wearing female clothes.

"Wait...what?" he asked Thalia.

"Don't worry. She's not like Drew." she told the son of Pluto before letting out a disgusting sound. Whoever this "Drew" is, I don't want to meet him/her.

"Uh...hi, I guess." I greeted sheepishly.

"Okay...why are we here again?" Nico asked.

"Didn't I tell you about it through an Iris Message?" Thalia asked with disbelief.

"Oh right. But still, I didn't expect HER to be like this, attacking another demigod camp just because they're different." the graecus muttered, anger palpable in his tone and words.

"Nero knows how to defeat them. We just need to give him more time." Jason said.

"I hope we can trust you gu-"

"Will, Jason is my brother and I trust him a lot." Thalia interrupted, shocking the Greeks.

"We both have a common enemy. You want to bring her down for being like this, we want her down for threatening to destroy our home." Jason told them.

"Still doesn't mean we can't stay allies. Greece and Rome have a bad history together, you know." Clarisse said. She was pretty big for a girl her age. In her hands was a bronze spear.

"I don't care about Greece and Rome's bad history." Frank countered. "This is a secret that can't be kept forever."

Silence struck and the air was quiet. No one said a word at what he said, until Nico spoke up.

"Then let's get started."

We tried our best to get them ready, show them some of our formations and tactics and hide their true heritage from Octavian at the same time. They were hospitable, which was great. I hope nothing goes too wrong as we wait for Percy to get back. Thalia told Jason, Reyna, and I a lot about them. Clarisse was like your typical high school jock, Connor and Travis were trouble makers (as I expected from immature children of Mercury), Katie was a typical goody-two-shoes, Will is actually...bisexual **(Sorry)** , and Jake and Lou seem pretty normal to me. They told us a lot about the old Percy, along with some embarrassing baby stories about him courtesy of Thalia (I hope he doesn't find out about this.). Meanwhile, I decided to go to the colosseum to learn how to use Red Queen. I wasn't like my boyfriend, so this was SO DAMN DIFFICULT.

"Hey, Beauty Queen!" I heard a familiar voice.

I saw him, with his white hair, blazing orange eyes, purple coat, golden hoodie, cowboy boots, and camo pants. Nero Redgrave a.k.a. Percy Jackson, was talking to me. No one was around, though.

"Nero!" I screamed happily. I saw boxes being moved around in the background. Then, another girl came into the picture. She looked much like...Reyna?

"And this one here, is Hylla, Reyna's sister."

"You better not have-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"No! I wasn't cheating on you! Look, I'm on my way back. Gotta go now! Love you!"

With that, he slashed down the mist, and the image disappeared. I hope he wasn't cheating on me...

* * *

Jason POV

So far, so good. If only Percy can come back. If only we know where he is. Right now, I'm stuck on colossus watch for the second time until I heard screaming and turned to that direction.

"Jason! He's coming back!" Piper yelled at me.

And...how convenient. But hey, GREAT!

"Really? How'd you know?" I heard Reyna ask.

"I saw some kind of mist...and he was with your sister."

"Hylla?"

Reyna has a sister?! My sister spoke next.

"He probably Iris Messaged you." she explained. That's when I started talking.

"We're so winning this war!"

"AHHH!"

Oh, crap. Something totally went wrong. That was probably Katie if I remember right. Wait...DON'T TELL ME...

"Katie!" Thalia screamed, running to the source of the sound. I followed with Reyna. We followed her to...Octavian's augury house. Holy, freaking crap. Freaking out, I drew my coin/spear. Thalia and Reyna brought out theirs as well. I saw Phoebe, Leo, and Frank following us as well. We ran inside. Stuffing was everywhere and the screaming was getting louder. A few seconds later, we saw Katie and...Octavian and some of his goons were holding her hostage.

* * *

Piper POV

"What the hell are you doing?!" Reyna demanded.

"Why is this graecus here?!" he asked snidely.

"She's not a graecus!" I tried to lie but it's Octavian so obviously, it didn't work.

"Then where are her legion tattoos?"

"Obviously, she hasn't joined yet!" Leo yelled.

"Oh really? I asked her if she knew Latin and she said no!"

"Octavian, we need her help!" Jason tried to reason with him.

"The help of a graecus?! Never!"

His group of supporters started cheering. How are we supposed to help Katie at this rate?

"Why are you always like this, Octavian?!" Reyna demanded.

"I will not allow Rome's legacy to be soiled by the presence of Greeks!"

"They're not trying to hurt us, Octavian!" I yelled at him.

"Didn't you say it yourself that a Greek has brought that giant to our borders?!"

"That's not what I meant, teddy bear hater!"

"Enough! Make one more move and I'll slit her throat!" Octavian screamed, tightening his grip on Katie.

"H...Help..." she tried to yell.

What's a hero to do? Goons, knife on Katie's throat, too far away, Octavian's sharp reflexes, THIS IS SO BAD. It's going to take a miracle to save her. Why did I suggest this? I was about to give up until...

"AHHH!"

An arrow out of nowhere pierced Octavian's knife holding hand, causing him to scream in pain, drop the weapon, and release Katie. She ran towards us but Octavian's group lunged at her. Thalia, Phoebe and I shot them and they fell on the ground in pain. Jason grabbed Katie to prevent them from reaching her.

"You could have told us about this guy." she said.

"Sorry. We thought he would listen." Jason replied sheepishly.

We tied up Octavian and his goons with vines (thank the daughter of Ceres/Demeter) then I prayed to Apollo. He came down and he burst out laughing when he saw the tied up auger.

"What just happened?" he asked, grinning.

"Read his memories." Thalia replied.

Confused, Apollo read Octavian's memories by touching his forehead. A few seconds later, he was fuming mad.

"You dare try to threaten an innocent demigod, insolent fool?!" he roared. Everyone else looked on.

"She was a graecus!"

"Fun fact: Nero was a graecus too."

Octavian was shocked and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'll let Jupiter decide your fate."

With that, they all flashed out to Mount Olympus. He is SOOOO DEAD.

"Who shot that arrow?" I thought loudly.

"That was me!" I heard a familiar voice. Not Percy, but Frank.

"Nice shot, Frank!" Reyna remarked. Jason gave him a thumbs up and a grin, but it fell when the colossus started moving again. This time, not only were there animated armors but also, there were monsters. Seriously? What kind of Minerva spawn recruits monsters to her cause? Those two are like Greek versions of Octavian.

"That. Is. A. Lot."

Thalia closed her eyes and did a thinking face. A few seconds later,

"The Olympians are a little busy somewhere else. We're on our own here. Apollo had to have Nemesis and Hecate watch Octavian." she said.

"Then, defend Rome!" Reyna ordered.

We entered our formations as quickly as our legs could carry. The enemy army thundered across the field as the colossus started blasting our formations, disorienting us. I considered shooting as their forms slowly walked through the smoke, until something caught me in the shoulder.

* * *

Jason POV

One second, smoke was everywhere. The next, Piper was gone! She dropped Red Queen on the ground. Nero's going to kill me for this. I frantically tried to find her through the carnage, slicing and stabbing left and right. When I got to the front, it hit me. A karpoi had snuck into our formation and took Piper. I wish I could follow but it's too fast.

"Piper!" Reyna screamed, smashing an armor with her spear.

The karpoi didn't stop flying. It flew to...the top of the colossus's head. I saw THEM, with what looked like torture tools. Oh, crap. Percy, I hope you forgive me.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Slow down, will you!" Hylla yelled from her forklift, trying to keep up with Percy's Robocop motorcycle with the rest of the Amazons.

"I would but I'm worried about everyone!" the son of Vesta replied.

"But still, slow down!"

"PIPER!"


	13. Not so Important AN Read if interested

**I only found out JUST NOW about what Fictionpress is about. I'm not saying that I'm leaving fanfiction, it's just that this caught my eye. If you guys wanted, I would make a PJO/Throne of Glass crossover (pairing might be Percy/Celaena, because why not?)**

 **Still working on updates for Son of Vesta, Demon of New Rome and the remake of TF Alpha though. Sorry because I'm trying to catch up in my high school requirements.**

 **VelocityRaptor, out for now.**


	14. For Rome and Sparda

**Chapter 13: For Rome and Sparda**

* * *

Third Person POV

"PIPER!" Percy/Nero screamed, stopping his motorcycle and looked at the sight of his current girlfriend being tortured by his ex-girlfriend. The Amazons also stopped and looked in horror with the son of Vesta. Richie suddenly had a megaphone in his hand, and it was so loud even "reinforcements" heard it, and they were pretty far away.

"Wanna save your little fangirl, weakling?" he sneered.

Percy didn't even reply. Instead, he revved up his motorcycle, and exploded through the grass, towards the Savior. Sparda, however, suddenly spoke again in his head.

 _"No anger. It only burns your soul to nothingness. You're not just fighting for revenge. You're fighting for Roman justice."_

He calmed down and moved a little slower. However, he was forced to stop when Annabeth had a dagger on Piper's throat.

"One move and I'll kill her, dumbass!" she sneered.

"You practically have everything you want! Why make yourself the enemy today?!" he retaliated.

"We want the glory of wiping out Greece's greatest enemies!"

"Rome's never done anything to you! Just shut down that thing or you won't be any better than Kronos!"

"Why should we?"

"Do you want to be the next Luke?!"

Annabeth slightly loosened her grip on the Roman for a mere second then tightened it again.

"At least Luke wasn't a monster-hybrid freak, unlike you." she said snidely.

"You don't understand everything." the son of Vesta pleaded.

"Enough! Rome will fall today and if the gods will fight us, they will as well."

Growling, Nero raised the Artemis and fired pinkish lasers into the air. The two traitors laughed.

"Is that it?" Richie sneered again.

Nero made a hint that he wasn't done by smirking. He was right. A short while later, the same lasers blasted the two traitors and made Annabeth release Piper, who, completely on instinct, jumps off the head of the Savior. The son of Vesta activated Ifrit and blasted himself into the air to catch the daughter of Venus. They landed right near the motorcycle.

"You okay, Beauty Queen?" he asked.

"Yeah. Glad you're back." she answered, smiling at her boyfriend. Nero smiled back as well.

"You help the others. I got these guys."

She nodded and ran back to the carnage, shooting the enemy army from behind before being joined by the Amazons. Nero turned back to the Savior. Ifrit started to give off a red and orange aura.

"Let's end this...now."

Annabeth and Richie laughed, before the latter spoke.

"You can't even beat the Savior, Jackson! Just give up while you still can!"

However, the colossal statue shook when one of the crystals on its legs were struck by a crushing blow from Nero.

"Savior, destroy him!" Annabeth ordered. It focused its attention again on the son of Vesta. The colossus tried to squash him with its bare hands but Nero escaped after blasting himself out of the way. Ifrit turned back to watch mode as the son of Vesta drew the silver gun. Nero shot at the Savior with a barrage of lasers. It staggered a little and it wasn't seen very well as smoke covered it completely.

'Wow. I'll just call this gun "Stormweaver" from now on to prevent confusion, I guess' he thought. When the smoke dissipated, the Savior was still standing, and it acted mad.

"Come get me, rocky!" the son of Vesta taunted. If the Savior could talk, it would have started bellowing curse words by now. It lunged and attacked with its right fist. Nero jumped out of the way and ran up its arm with Alastor poised for a strike. He jumped and a demonic sword slice nailed the Savior right in the forehead, causing it to stagger backwards. Devil Bringer also slammed right into its face and the Savior fell down with a thud.

"What the hell! Destroy him! He's no match for you!" Richie yelled, suddenly bursting out from the Savior...with wings, and a demonic aura.

'Oh crap. They had another way to use the demonic energy of the Sword of Sparda.' Nero thought.

"What is this?! What foolishness have you two done with the sword?!" he yelled.

"Oh, the Sword of Sparda?! It hasn't even awoken its true power yet!" the demonized seaspawn yelled back.

"That's because what you're doing is wrong!"

"Shut up!"

Before Richie could continue, Nero spoke again.

"You wanted to have everything. You wanted all the power in the world just for yourselves! You betrayed the Olympians and yet you still call yourselves...heroes."

"SHUT UP!"

The seaspawn divebombed and slashed at Nero, who rolled out of the way. Richie was about to swoop in again, only to get battered with lasers. He roared in pain and plummeted to the ground. Suddenly, a sickening squelch was heard. Nero had stabbed him in the back with Alastor when he was close enough. The sword crackled with purple electricity, shocking the traitorous demigod before he exploded in a gory blaze of glory.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. Sheathing Alastor, Nero turned back to the Savior and pointed at the giant.

"You're next, blondie!" the son of Vesta declared, walking towards the Savior, only for it to start shaking violently as demonic energy began to fire wildly from it.

'Not the best idea but I hope this goes well.' he thought.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the traitorous wisdom spawn roared as the Savior started to fire blasts of energy at Nero wildly, making him consider getting run over by a fire truck.

He stopped dodging and blasted towards the Savior at high speed and landing a crushing blow to its face with Devil Bringer's Buster. The colossal weapon stumbled and fell on its stony ass. Nero jumped to the chest of the Savior and broke in. He found himself in a chamber with a mysterious gateway in the middle.

"Shut this thing down, Annabeth!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" she yelled back, her voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"You're only making things worse!" Nero yelled back.

"Yeah, for you and all of Rome!"

He didn't respond, however. The son of Vesta ran to the gateway and he was again, in another room. The floor was smooth stone but looked a little rough. Its ceiling had a circular shape, and there was Annabeth Chase, looking different.

Her golden princess curls had a streak of red on them. Red marks covered her face. Like Richie, she had strange wings and a demonic aura. In her hands are her dagger and the Sword of Sparda, still not awakened in the form of an elegant silver longsword.

"You look messed up, Annie." Nero said, glaring at her coldly. "No wonder the sword of Sparda didn't awake in your hands."

"Don't mock me!" the traitorous daughter of Athena yelled back. "I've done more than enough to deserve its power!"

"If you think this power is something open for everyone to abuse then you're just PLAIN WRONG!" he screamed, drawing and pointing Yamato at the demonic Annabeth. She smirked snidely and snapped her fingers. Right behind her, two figures materialized through another gateway. It was an animated armor with wings...and a beaten up and disarmed Piper. Katropis, her Imperial Gold dagger, heck, even Blue Rose wasn't with her.

"I have your little girlfriend, so why not give up and let me destroy Rome?" Annabeth sneered.

"Did you ever love me? Was I nothing more than a tool for your own gain?" Nero asked.

"Oh please, you know seaspawns and wisdomspawns never mi-"

"YOU IDIOTIC B****! DID YOU NOT LOVE RICHIE?! WAS HE NOT A SEASPAWN?!"

"Shut up! I kidnapped this pathetic slut here so that I can make her watch me kill you...painfully."

The armor placed Piper in a blob-like statis chamber behind Annabeth before attacking Nero.

"That is...if you can." he retaliated.

Nero wasted no time as he activated Ifrit and delivered an explosive overhead punch at the armor when it got too close. He got into a fighting stance and taunted Annabeth, smirking as he did so. She roared as she exploded forward, her sword's tip pointing at her foe. The blade was caught with Nero's right hand before he threw Annabeth aside, who started flying.

She hurtled waves of gray demonic energy towards the son of Vesta. Deactivating Ifrit, Nero drew Yamato and dashed forward, slicing the energy blasts before bringing his katana down on Annabeth, who blocked with the Sword of Sparda, though she went flying again before regaining mid air balance.

"I've seen girl scouts use swords better than you." he mocked.

"Don't mock me! If it wasn't for me, you should have died!"

"True, but look at what you're doing! You think this madness will end with you on top?!"

"Yes, it will!"

The daughter of Athena flapped her wings, creating a strong gust of wind that sent Nero flying. She took this chance to attack, but the son of Vesta drew Alastor and parried her attacks with both swords. Alastor gave Nero extra ground in the aerial swordfight and he kicked Annabeth and himself back to the ground.

"My power is beyond that of which you can defeat!"

"Says the chick who hides inside a moving statue!"

Nero drew the Stormweaver and shot at the demonized wisdomspawn with rapid blasts of energy. She created a transparent energy shield that blocked them. In a blast of demonic energy, Annabeth lunged with both her weapons, her figure surrounded by a demonic gray aura. Nero also had a furious demonic red aura as he parried and struck with Alastor and Devil Bringer.

A few seconds later, he delivers a brutal Buster attack right into Annabeth's stomach, sending her flying to the other side of the chamber and disarming her. The son of Vesta delivered another Buster attack that caused her to hit the top of the gateway Nero took. He quickly grabbed the Sword of Sparda and sheathed Alastor, smiling a bit as he landed on the ground.

It didn't really last long.

The sword began to glow and reacted violently to Devil Bringer, who started glowing red excessively. Nero screamed and clutched his arm in pain. Piper woke up in the statis blob and was shocked at what she was seeing. To make matters a little worse or better, he kept changing in a flash of bright red light, between himself, and the form of Sparda. Piper winced when she realized something.

'Percy...and the demon in my vision...they're connected.' she thought.

The sword of Sparda began to change as well. It slowly became bigger. It looked like a mix of a giant knife, pieces of demonic flesh, a red eye, and its aura was much, much stronger. The sword of Sparda has reawakened, in his descendant's hands. Everyone in the room looked in shock. Devil Bringer's red glow became permanent.

"Nice." Nero remarked, smirking.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed as she got up. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The son of Vesta turned back to the daughter of Athena. His eyes began to glow red again as he drew Yamato and sheathed the awakened sword.

"It's time to finish this."

His aura started to act strangely. A shining red spectral being emerged behind him. It had a demonic face, a scaled hide with a gem on its chest, an organic sheath on its left hand and on its right was its own version of Yamato.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH THAT POWER! WAS SPARDA NOT A DEMON?! WAS HE NOT FEARED BY ALL?! LOOK AT ME?! I SHOULD BE FEARED TOO!" Annabeth screamed, clutching her dagger.

"BE SILENT!" Nero screamed with his voice mixed with that of a ghost's. "You have lost your allegiance to the gods and demigods for your arrogance. It has also blinded you from your intelligence. You see, I felt a voice echo when I got the Devil Bringer: 'Give me power.'. If what I am now is that power, so be it. I will endure my exile from the sea, and be fueled with the flames of my mother, Vesta."

"Ha! She's the weakest of all the Olympians!"

"Hmph." Nero smirked. "Foolish scumbag."

The phantom mimicked all of his master's moves, so it started by repeatedly slashing Annabeth with its sword until she was bleeding non stop. Sheathing Yamato, the phantom readied its right arm like Nero, as it began to be wrapped in a translucent red flame, burning with might. Instead of punching straight away, he grabbed Annabeth and threw her to the Savior's core and then she quickly punched her to it. He finishes her off by uncapping Riptide, setting it on fire and throwing it at her, pinning the demonized wisdom spawn to the Savior's core. Annabeth's head slumped down, seemingly lifeless. Satisfied, Nero deactivated his phantom and pulled Piper out of the statis blob with Devil Bringer. There was a hint of relief in the daughter of Venus's lips as a smile slowly formed on her, but her eyes were still closed.

"Sorry I took so long." the son of Vesta mumbled to his girlfriend.

* * *

The Savior seemingly stopped in the midst of the final battle. It stopped dead in its last attempt to crush the Romans, Hunters, and Greeks.

"What do you know?" Thalia sighed as she loosened the grip on her bow. "It's over."

More sighs of relief came from the mouths of everyone else.

"Where are they?" Nico asked.

This time, gasps were heard through the air.

Later, someone jumped out of the head of the Savior. It was Nero, with the Sword of Sparda, and Alastor sheathed on his back, Ifrit in its watch form, Yamato on its sheath, Stormweaver in his coat, and then there's Piper, held safely in his arms. He landed on the ground no problem with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm a paragon of badassery!" he exclaimed happily.

"Could you have left a more detailed note next time, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"Huh? You expecting an apology?" Nero asked as he put Piper down.

All the Greeks looked at their former leader in shock, until the ground shook again. Everyone turned back to the Savior, and it was moving again. Annabeth's voice boomed across the field.

"IT'S NOT OVER! I WILL WIPE YOU ALL OUT!"

"Terrible dialogue." Nero chuckled as he walked forward, cracking Devil Bringer. "I got this hand to send people like you to Asphodel."

The son of Vesta jumped up and launched a giant Buster arm at the Savior's face, latching onto and stopping it before it could lash out at the demigods. Nero was suprisingly floating as the colossus struggled to break free from the large spectral hand that was stopping it in its tracks.

"FOR ROME...AND SPARDA!" Nero screamed as he closed Devil Bringer's fist. The Buster hand crushed the Savior's face, creating a shockwave that almost made everyone else land on their butts. The colossus's remaining parts fell to the ground with a massive thud. The son of Vesta landed on the ground perfectly.

"Consider that my apology, Pinecone Face." he said to Thalia.

"Nero Redgrave...or should I say...Perseus Jackson." a mysterious yet noble voice boomed.

Everyone turned to where the Savior was, and they saw a man clad in pitch black knight armor with gold and red trims all around it.

"Lord Erebus." the son of Vesta muttered as he bowed before the Primordial of Darkness, with everyone else doing the same thing.

"No need to bow, everyone." Erebus ordered. "Would you please hand over your ancestor's sword?"

The Primordial of Darkness stretched out his hand. Without a second thought, Nero handed over the sword of Sparda.

"Uh...actually...you kneel, Perseus." Erebus said sheepishly, muttering something about getting his head on straight.

Shrugging, the son of Vesta kneeled before his ancestor's patron. Erebus sheathed the sword of Sparda and brought out a different one. It was double edged with a black and purple blade, an eye in the middle of the crossguard, and it had an elegant handle. He held it like a king about to knight someone, which is exactly what he's doing.

"By the power vested in me, I, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, dub you, Perseus Jackson, son of Vesta, a Dark Knight, and my champion..."

Erebus had tapped his shoulders with the sword and continued.

"...just like your ancestor, Sparda was. Arise, my knight."

Nero stood up slowly, then became skeptical.

"Is there a reason why you're so formal?" he asked.

"You get the point."

"And who was the gold knight with you when my demon blood was reawakened?"

"Aether. He tagged along for no reason. I'll be off now."

And with that final statement, Erebus flashed out. Awkward silence rung among the demigods.

"So...you kept Aquaman stuff when you were a baby?" Jason asked with hints of teasing in his voice.

And there was but one other person who knew that other than Nero's biological mother and Annabeth.

"THALIA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHILE I WAS GONE?!"

* * *

Following their victory, the Romans threw a huge party. There was food, dancing, singing, flirting, and all that. But there was one person missing: Nero. He didn't show up just to greet everyone. Piper roamed around New Rome just to search for him, only to catch him with his motorcycle, just near the road.

"You're leaving?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Not really, but I'll be gone for a while. Lord Erebus needs some rogue monsters hunted down in Russia." he replied as he shined Stormweaver.

"Let me go with you. I don't want to think about not being able to see you again."

Nero winced at what she said, so he stored away his gun, grabbed Piper, and pulled her into a hard liplock, before breaking away and gasping for breath.

"Then get some winter clothes. It'll be dangerous."

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I believe."

A while later, Piper had her snowboarding jacket on over her Camp Jupiter shirt. She took Blue Rose, Katropis, and her golden dagger with her, while Red Queen was given to Thalia. Nero put on his new black and orange motorcycle helmet and gave a copy to the daughter of Venus. With one last smirk, the son of Vesta revved up, and the couple drove away.


End file.
